Me enamoré de mi entrenador
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Aoi esta convencido de que los remates de cabeza no son lo suyo, pero sus enemigos se aprovechan de su altura, para imponer el juego aereo. Con ayuda de una muy buena entrenadora, el japonés más pequeño deberá resolver sus guerras y en el proceso, responderse: ¿está prohibido, enamorarse del entrenador? / Aoi&OC/ Dedicada a ValeM.Black.L / CAPITULO FINAL / ¡Gracias todas por leer!
1. Tengo la solución

**** ME ENAMORÉ DE MI ENTRENADOR ****

 **Por. JulyPotter31**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Captain Tsubasa**_ _son completa propiedad de_ _ **Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua**_ _, no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Esto es solo por entretener._

* * *

 **=1. Tengo la solución=**

 _ **=10 años atrás…=**_

 **=Aeropuerto de Nankatsu, Japón=**

Las personas pasaban de un lado a otro, unos más apresurados que otros. Mujeres corrían con sus maletas en mano, hombres se lamentaban por haberse dejado algo en casa, niños de todas edades perseguían a sus familiares para que no les dejasen atrás y en algunos lugares, mujeres, hombres y niños, corrían hacia otras personas, por supuesto, las bienvenidas eran algo cotidiano en aquel lugar. Así mismo, la despedidas…

En los rincones más apartados, parejas de jóvenes lloraban mientras se besaban, profesando amores eternos y realizando promesas de esperanzas que jamás morirían. Las parejas más maduras se abrazaban con fuerza y recalcaban una y otra y otra vez cuando se echarían de menos el uno con el otro e incluso, pocos pero existentes, jóvenes o adultos, se despedían en silencio, con el llanto oculto y el corazón palpitando a mil por hora para despedirse por largas época so quizás, por siempre.

Desde donde estaba, era capaz de verlo todo, observaba y se giraba tan rápido como se sentía un invasor en aquellos momentos tan íntimos, a la gente apresurada, a la que se despedía o a la que se daba la bienvenida. Nadie estaba con él, pero tampoco era como si necesitara a alguien, tan solo, estaba ahí por verle. Por estar en el mismo lugar, por hablarle y desearle lo mejor, estaba ahí, con la esperanza de que él se fijara en su persona, con el anhelo de que escuchara su promesa, un convenio que proferiría solo si él, lo alentaba.

Se puso de pie, estaba ya entumecido de tanto aguardar sentado. Si no se movía, moriría petrificado, o quizás desesperado. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban con rapidez y a cada _tic, tac,_ el tiempo apremiaba para su labor. Una oleada de pánico lo invadió de repente: ¿Y si no lograba verle? Quizás…

Pero la esperanza resurgió como ave fénix de las cenizas. Del inminente fuego que había estallado como miedo, una increíble ave de esperanza pura y alegría desmesurada invadía su corazón. Ahí estaba. Era él.

Alto, delgado, con una sonrisa radiante, con la apariencia de un muchacho de 15 años pero el espíritu de un chico inmortal. Los cabellos negros volando al soplar del viento, la mano derecha bien sujeta de la mochila de viaje y ese brillar en sus ojos negros que lo hacían relucir entre los demás muchachos de su edad. Porque ese brillo, ese resplandeciente matiz en sus ojos, formaba parte también del aura que le rodeaba. Buena vibra, alegría, pasión, coraje, perseverancia. Todo lo que él siempre le había admirado y lo que siempre vería en su ídolo.

A pasos lentos comenzó a acercarse, queriendo estar frente a él antes de que tomara su vuelo. Sabía que no podía robarle mucho tiempo. Lo sabía. Se detuvo. Miedo. Timidez. No podía acercarse, quizás él ni siquiera se acordara de él… y es que a decir verdad, solo se habían visto cara a cara en una sola ocasión. Aquella ocasión en que con sus palabras, su aliento y su ímpetu propio lo había contagiado y lo había impresionado. Desde entonces le admiraba, desde entonces veía sus partidos, desde entonces soñaba con ser cómo él… Sin saber cómo o de dónde, el coraje llegó a su pecho y se expandió por sus pulmones, él estaba por irse, su vuelo estaría por salir, pero no podía quedarse callado, no más.

—¡Hey! ¡Tsubasa Ozhora!— exclamó con energía, llamando no solo la atención de la persona que quería sino también de varias ahí congregadas— ¡Suerte en Brasil! ¡Continúa jugando buen futbol soccer!—

Varias miradas se alejaron de él, pero Tsubasa lo miró unos segundos, alzó la mano para saludarle —más por educación que por otra cosa— antes de voltear el rostro. Claro, como era de esperarse, él no tenía ni idea de quién rayos era ese tonto e insignificante muchachito de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. Se inclinó levemente para despedir al chico que lo había mirado a mitad de sus gritos y así el aire de sus pulmones escapó por completo de sus pulmones. Con la cabeza gacha, miró el suelo y se dijo que ya era bastante. Tenía que irse.

Y si hubiera alzado el rostro, si hubiera visto a Tsubasa titubear, la esperanza habría tomado otro nombre, algo más bien como: _realidad._ Y como suele suceder, con las grandes sorpresas de la vida, justo cuando sus ojos se dejaron apagar y la decisión de irse fue tomada, un grito lo hizo alzar la vista y sonreír ampliamente:

—¡Número 12 del Nakahara!— exclamó Tsubasa. Su voz era firme, amable, llena de ímpetu y alegría. Y en su oración, el número, el equipo, el recuerdo… ¡Lo recordaba! Aoi lo miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto como podía. Tsubasa no se acercó, tampoco le dijo más, metió la mano en su bolsillo y cuando la sacó, el contenido voló por los aires. No dudó, alzó las manos y cachó en el aire aquel obsequio— Te deseo mucha suerte, nunca te rindas— le dijo Tsubasa sin más y con una radiante sonrisa, siguió su camino en pos de su vuelo.

Y ahí, en su mano, tres monedas reposaban, brillantes y frías. Francesa, brasileña y japonesa. Tres moneadas distintas y las palabras que él necesitaba. No tenía que decírselo, podía ser privado, al final, estaba ahí. La promesa. — _"Nunca me rendiré…"_ — y sonrió.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=En la actualidad…=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Inter de Milán=**

De aquel día en el aeropuerto, habían pasado ya diez años. El pequeño muchacho del aeropuerto había crecido y su vida ciertamente había dado un giro. A los 12 años, todo lo que en ese tiempo había logrado parecía imposible, un sueño de una realidad, muy, muy lejana. Pero ya se ha demostrado antes que la suerte y los milagros existen. Él lo sabía.

Ya no era más el flacucho jovencito japonés de ese aeropuerto. El tiempo había pasado y la obra de Dios había sido modificada. Su cuerpo tenía ya la complexión de un chico de 20 años, no muy alejada de los dos años que le faltaban para lucir su edad real. Sus cabellos negros eran indomables, sus ojos oscuros vivarachos y relucientes. Su sonrisa seguía siendo infantil y podía ser, que su actitud también, pero algo en verdad había cambiado. _Su sueño…_ Ser un gran jugador, ser digno de estar en la misma cancha que Tsubasa Ozhora. Ser un profesional del juego italiano. Todo eso, ya lo era, quizás, solo algunos detalles a medias.

Habían pasado ya, 6 años de su llegada a Italia, 6 años de que se le discriminara por su nacionalidad u 6 años de aquellas disputas con sus compañeros de equipo por la salida del joven futbolista por el que él había ingresado. Nadie podía decir que era un mal jugador, porque su nombre aparecía en los mejores a nivel internacional. Nadie podría negar que su empeño y esfuerzo por igualar a sus compañeros 3 años más grandes, estuviera dando resultados. Luego de haber jugado un mundial Sub 20 en Argentina y haber ganado, perder un Mundial Nacional con solo 18 años y ganar la serie A con su equipo años atrás, su habilidad había aumentado, mejorado y en días como ese, se perfeccionaba.

Sus regates surtían efectos perfectos, sus dribleos eran inmejorables, su velocidad, resistencia y fuerza física se defendían con creses y quizás lo único que necesitaba practicar con mucho más empeño, era el juego aéreo.

—Aoi, es tuya— exclamó Conti desde un extremo de la cancha, Aoi, el más cercano a la portería, se giró en breve y asintió con la cabeza. El balón salió disparado donde él, Conti era uno de los mejores tiradores italiano, por ello, su lugar dentro de la selección.

Aoi calculo la distancia, esperó pacientemente a que el balón empezara a bajar y tomó un poco de impulso para el salto, si no lo hacía, cuando el balón bajara sería difícil controlarlo, pues a su alrededor tres jugadores comenzaban a rodearle. La práctica de aquel día constaba de un mini partido para los jugadores, el cual los prepararía para el encuentro de dieciseisavos que disputarían ese fin de semana en contra del Atlético de Balboa.

A esas alturas del año, el torneo más importante a nivel continente, se estaba disputando ya en dieciseisavos de final y el Inter de Milán que contaba con estrellas internacionales como Gino Hernández, capitán no solo del equipo sino también de la selección nacional italiana, Conti, delantero nacional y goleador estrella y con Aoi Shingo, centrocampista japonés experto en el regate.

Saltó. El balón estuvo a 5 centímetros de chocar contra su cabeza. Gol seguro si hubiera alcanzado a cabecearlo, pero ahí estaba, el gran punto débil, la única estrategia que tenía que practicar y con urgencia. Todos se lo decían, tenía que entrenar con prontitud aquel modo de juego, porque sus contrincantes habían comenzado a notarlo, porque dos de los goles que en partidos anteriores les hubieran robado se debían a ello y los juegos de mayor peso estaban por llegar, la copa se alejaría un poco más si él no lograba dominar el juego aéreo. El mundial, sería algo difícil si no se apresuraba a dominarlo, Tsubasa no estaría lo suficientemente orgullo de él si continuaba así.

El silbatazo final sonó con el gol arrebatado. Los jugadores se fueron retirando poco a poco a la banca para poder beber agua o quitarse el equipo de práctica.

—Fue un buen juego, aunque tal vez, tiré demasiado alto, lo siento— le dijo Conti, alcanzándolo camino a la banca. Aoi sabía que su amigo no había tirado alto y que sus palabras eran más consuelo que otra cosa.

—Falto muy poco, el sábado lo haré mejor— respondió en un murmullo. Ya en la banca se dedicó a beber agua mientras trataba de pensar en una buena forma de entrenamiento para mejorar su técnica. Antaño había recreado él su propio espacio para entrenarse y sus propios métodos para estar al nivel de los italianos, en esa ocasión, algo también debería ocurrírsele.

—Aoi— ese era Gino, con su voz tranquila y amable. Detrás de él el portero más conocido como _La Mano de Oro_ — ¿Problemas con el juego aéreo?— le preguntó en una sonrisa, Aoi estuvo a nada de sacarle la lengua cual infante por aquella mofa.

—Muy pocos, ¿tú crees?— dijo sin mas

—Ya pues, mañana te quiero aquí a las 10. Entrenarás después de la práctica, será un entrenamiento individual— sentenció el capitán.

—¿Y eso por qué? Creo que puedo…— comenzó a rezongar el japonés.

—Nada. Mañana, ya sabes. Así que no hagas planes…— Gino volvió a sonreír y tras sus palabras se retiró a los vestidores dejando a un Aoi con muchas quejas en la boca.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Si lo miras desde mi perspectiva tiene mucho sentido, de todas formas, el arte es abstracta— sentenció la chica sosteniendo un cuadro con demasiados colores en él, detrás de ella, alguien más la miraba con una sonrisa, su ceño se mantenía fruncido dando a entender que estaba concentrada, la del cuadro no sabía si era por sus palabras o porque seguía mirando la pintura— Hey, ¿me entiendes?— preguntó. Su italiano era fluido, nativo, el acento dulzón acariciaba con gracia su paladar y sus palabras sonaban melodiosas.

—Te-en-ti-en-do— respondió la otra persona y la del cuadro, sonrió.

Alice Bossi, era famosa por dos cosas en particular. La primera: su arte. El color, la pintura, el sentimiento, el significado, todo lo que era capaz de plasmar en el óleo resultaba sin duda agradable para el ojo humano y grato para el corazón de un artista, sus paisajes sobre todo (más que su arte abstracta) resultaban encantadores. La segunda: su amable sonrisa. Siempre amable, siempre dulce, siempre brillante. Una sonrisa que contagiaba, que invitaba a sonreír. Y por si fuera poco, su belleza adornaba aquella sonrisa. Dotada con unos hermosos cabellos dorados, rizados y cortos hasta los hombros, Alice también lucía su atractivo con unos vivarachos ojos miel-dorados, que centellaban a la luz e iluminaban la penumbra. Su figura por demás envidiable era digna de ser admirada y su cantarina risa, resultaba embriagadora. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que Alice, italiana y artista, era encantadora. Dulce. _Embriagadora…_

—Bien, vamos progresando. Eso me gusta— declaró con los ojos bien abiertos. Detrás de ella, la chica que le acompañaba tardó un poco en descifrar lo que decía pero, lo logró y cuando estaba por responder, el teléfono de Alice, comenzó a sonar. — ¿Aló?—

— _Alice… soy Gino—_ respondieron al otro lado de la línea—

—Hola Gino, ¿vendrás hoy? Estoy…— comenzó a decir la italiana, pero Gino la interrumpió.

—Hoy tengo cosas que hacer, arreglos para el partido del sábado que viene… Pero… necesito un favor—explicó el italiano con su voz alegre y amable tan parecida a la Alice.

—Ya. ¿Y cuál es ese favor?

—Pues…— Gino comenzó a explicarse, Alice escuchó y asintió cuando recibía algún detalle importante, negó sin ser vista por Gino en algunas ocasiones y al final, alejó el celular de ella para girarse y charlar con la chica del fondo. Habló, asintió, negó y sonrió, cuando al final, obtuvo una respuesta.

—Estará ahí. Mañana. No llegues tarde— declaró la rubia en una sonrisa. Tras un " _Gracias"_ de Gino, lo único que Alice escuchó, fue un gran suspiro de alivio.

Al fondo, la chica que aguardaba sentada en el sofá de la sala del departamento de la rubia, también sonrió, en ese lugar, en ese país, estaba encontrando grandes personas, grandes experiencias y grandes sueños. Esperaba tan solo que no fuera algo efímero…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día… (10:00 am)=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Milán=**

—Sigo sin comprender por qué todos pueden irse a casa, menos yo. Es domingo, Gino— se quejó Aoi por tercera ocasión. Él y Gino, caminaban por los recovecos de las instalaciones, rumbo a las canchas traseras que hacía años no se ocupaban. Aquellas eran las únicas techadas por ser las más pequeñas y también las únicas que no permitían la vista a reporteros ni fotógrafos por estar aisladas rodeadas de paredes. Gino suspiró, se comenzaba a hartar.

—Ya te lo dije Aoi, es porque tengo la solución a tu problema y no podemos esperar— se limitó a responder el rubio.

—No tengo ningún problema— rebatió Aoi— Y yo puedo ver la manera de resolverlo, es solo cuestión de pensar un poco más…

—Ya lo sé. Tú te has entrenado solo antes, me queda claro que eres capaz, pero quiero ayudarte porque esa vez no lo hice y porque los partidos de peso mayor están a la vuelta de la esquina, no podemos permitir que los demás equipos noten que no controlas el juego aéreo…

—Y bueno… ¿cuál es tú gran idea? Al menos dime eso— Aoi se detuvo cuando frente a él, Gino también se detuvo

—Tengo una amiga. Ella practicaba el _sepak trakaw,_ es un deporte conocido en…— comenzó a explicar el italiano.

—Ya sé que es. Se juega como el voleibol pero se mezcla con el soccer dado que solo se usan pies y cabeza…— terminó el japonés.

—Exacto. Ahora ella juega para el _Robur Ravenna_ que es voleibol. Es excelente, su técnica y su destreza son impresionantes. Además de todo, ella es pequeña, cómo tú. Tiene tú edad y ambos, son de origen asiático. Creo que es perfecta para ayudarte a entrenar…. Venga, vamos. Nos está esperando— sin esperar respuesta, Gino se dio la media vuelta echó a andar de nuevo, Aoi le siguió entusiasmado. El plan resultaba genial. Y alcanzaba a comprender porque entrenaría hasta el fondo del campo de entrenamiento, ahí, nadie los vería, los interrumpiría y en el espacio pequeño, bien podrían utilizar algún equipo de voleibol.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de las canchas, la puerta estaba abierta. La cerca de metal que rodeaba la entrada dejaba ver en el centro algo de Aoi ya había supuesto. Una red de voleibol había sido extendida a medio campo, una docena de balones de voleibol estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar y en el centro una chica hacía dominadas con la cabeza y un balón, dándoles la espalda.

Vestía de short y blusa sin mangas, su cabello negro estaba sujeto en una especie de moño en lo alto de su cabeza y su piel mostraba el mismo tono amarillento típico de los asiáticos. Su cintura era esbelta, sus brazos delgados pero fuertes, sus piernas torneadas, simplemente una figura envidiable. Al escucharlos entrar, se detuvo en su ejercicio y les dio la cara, Aoi se sorprendió cuando se encontró con un rostro delicado y dulce, cejas delgadas y labios finos, ojos rasgados, pero extrañamente, de color. Un tono azul glacial, traslúcido como si fuera hielo, brillante como si fuera agua, dulce como moras azules, y vivaz como los ojos de él mismo. Sin duda un color extraño para una asiática, ya que los orientales, solían ser de ojos oscuros. La chica sonrió.

—Aoi, ella es Jin Hou Wang, tu nueva entrenadora— declaró Gino. Aoi imitó la sonrisa de la chica frente a él.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 *** "Me enamoré de mi entrenador"** es la sexta entrega oficial de la colección _**Mundial de Locos**_ _,_ que comenzó con "Noche de Copas" y que hasta hoy, sigue en proceso.

 *** Jin Hou Wang** es propiedad de **JulyPotter31**.

 *** Esta historia esta dedica a .**

 *** Aclaración futbolera** : La colección, no está basada en hechos reales, por lo que las fechas pueden no coincidir con los verdaderos eventos futboleros que han ocurridos. A pesar de que el mundial que se persigue se jugará en Japón, no es la Copa Mundial de 2002. Para este punto, la selección de Japón habrá jugador dos mundiales, uno con sede en Brasil (que ganó Brasil) y el Sub-20 que Aoi jugó con sede en Argentina (ganándolo Japón)

 ***Aoi Shingo** mantiene aquí 22 años, tres años menos que sus compañeros porque esa es la edad que según mi información debería tener con respecto a los años más, años menos de sus amigos.

 ***Esta historia ha sido editada, dado algunos cambios en cuanto a ambientación y datos de los personajes. Espero no causar molestias y aclaro que la trama será la misma. Lamento haber tardado para actualizarla, pero la escuela se puso algo pesada, apenas tenía tiempo para escribir. Igualmente, me decidí a editarla, dado que sentí que el espíritu y entrega de Aoi no eran propias de él, haciendo falta el ímpetu que muestra en el anime.**

 ***** Esta semana, estaré llegando con nuevas actualizaciones que quizás rocen el capítulo 5. Atentos, pues.

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Noukinav018, CANDY, soyfan, Danny**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—**_


	2. Encuentros graciosos y dolorosos

—" _ **¡Disfruta el fútbol!"**_ **—**

* * *

 **=2. Encuentros graciosos y dolorosos=**

Había llegado a Italia hacía solo 1 mes. Tenía problemas para dominar el idioma y más para dar con alguien que comprendiera su peripecia, para su suerte, había encontrado en su camino a Alice Bossi y a Gino Hernández, quiénes desde el primer momento la habían ayudado y poco a poco le iban incorporando a la cultura italiana.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el país, luego de un viaje apresurado desde su país de origen, Jin había logrado grandes cosas. Buenas amistades, un fichaje para un equipo de voleibol internacionalmente bien calificado, un departamento a bajo precio de alquiler en una buen a zona y con buenas condiciones, compañeros de trabajos dedicados y amables. Pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, ni había visto a alguien cómo el chico que tenía frente a ella.

Cuando Gino había llamado la tarde anterior para pedirle ayuda, nunca había imaginado encontrarse con alguien como Aoi. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, resultaba algo obvio, pues: ¿Qué problema podría tener un profesional para el juego aéreo?

La respuesta estaba ante ella. Aoi no era ni mucho menos, mayor o de la misma edad que Gino, su físico resultaba atlético gracias a su profesión, sus cabellos eran negros azabache y sus ojos oscuros como los de cualquier oriental. Su piel amarilla igual a la de ella, dejaba claro su procedencia, aunque no estaba segura si eran del mismo país, su sonrisa era alegre y llena de jovialidad, su mirar divertido y entusiasta. Su altura, sin embargo, rayaría en el 1.60 quizás, más o quizás menos, nada comparable con el 1.75 que respaldaba a Gino. Y a pesar de esa primera descripción, Jin se preguntaba: ¿Cuál sería la edad real, de aquel jovencito?

—Jin, él es Aoi. Aoi Shingo— le presentó Gino. El chico a su lado se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, con la mano ya estirada para estrechársela. Un gesto muy italiano si lo comparaban con las leves inclinaciones de los orientales. En su camino, Aoi tropezó con uno de los balones que por ahí seguían rodando gracias al viento y tras ello, el suelo fue lo único que alcanzó a saludar. Por supuesto, Gino y Jin no tardaron en reír, Aoi se sonrojó más que un semáforo en alto, pero abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar la tan hermosa risa de la chica.

—Es-un-pla-ce— dijo Jin con un poco de dificultad, mientras su mano reposaba en sus labios queriendo ocultar su sonrisa.

—El placer es mío— respondió Aoi una vez de pie y lo suficientemente cerca como para saludarla con la mano— Vaya… En serio eres pequeñita, tenemos la misma estatura, ¿cuánto mides?— comentó al estar frente a ella. Jin lo miró, tratando de descifrar sus palabras, Aoi estuvo a nada de pensar que su comentario había sido grosero cuando una disimulada risa de Gino les llamó la atención.

—Aoi, habla algo despacio. Jin tiene problemas para manejar el italiano y también el inglés. Estoy seguro que el japonés no figura en sus lenguas…— ante ese último comentario, Aoi se giró apresuradamente, sorprendido.

—Pero ¿qué no es japonesa? Tú dijiste que lo era y si lo es ¿por qué no habla japonés?— inquirió rápidamente.

—No, yo no dije eso. Dije que comparten origen asiático. Jin es de China. Por eso no habla japonés. Ella habla chino— aclaró el rubio. Aoi puso cara de aterrado.

—Pero ¡Gino! ¡Yo no sé ni un poquito de chino!— exclamó. Gino rió.

—Ja, ja, ja, ya lo sé Aoi. He sido tu amigo desde hace 6 años, lo sé bien. Pero yo sí sé, al menos un poco y una amiga mía, otra amiga más bien, nos ayudará a los dos. Hablando de ella, está algo tarde… permítanme, iré a llamarla— se excusó. Aoi lo vio salir de la cancha y aspiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta. Jin lo miraba algo confundida, obviamente sin haber entendido nada de lo que él y Gino dijeron.

—Enseguida vuelve… este… yo…— titubeó. ¿Qué se hacía cuando persistía la duda para ver si la otra persona te entendía? Cuando él había llegado a Italia, había sido difícil y molesto no poder hablar con las demás personas, comprendía como debía sentirse Jin. En aquel entonces, Gino también había ayudado a Aoi en la comprensión del idioma. El portero resultaba siempre un buen amigo, capaz de comenzar a estudiar idiomas distintos para comunicarse a todo dar con sus compañeros extranjeros.

—Aoi…. Shingo…— murmuró Jin— ¿Eres-chi-no?— le preguntó. Aoi negó con la cabeza.

—Japonés— respondió tranquilo, lento, amable.

—Ya… bo-ni-to pa-ís—

—Hermoso. El lugar donde yo nací, Nankatsu, es maravilloso. Y...— Aoi se detuvo, su perorata de siempre iba a comenzar. Solía hablar mucho, necesitaba muy poco para soltarse a hablar. Pero Jin, no lo entendería.

—¿Y?— cuestionó Jin, con una sonrisa.

—Nada. ¿Este… tienes 25?— preguntó el chico. Lo dudaba, pero quería saberlo con certeza. Ella pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

—22… ¿Tú?— Aoi iba a responder, cuando por la puerta, Gino y su amiga, Alice, la famosa artista italiana cruzaron la entrada. Ambos, Aoi y Gino, habían conocido a Alice un año atrás en una exposición de arte donde casualmente también se había presentado el artista japonés, Ichiro Misaki, padre, de un amigo de Aoi, Taro Misaki.

—Hola Aoi— saludó la rubia

—Que hay, Alice— respondió el chico— ¿Tú serás le intérprete?

—Así es. Lamento el retraso. ¿Cómo van?

—Fatal. No sé nada de chino, no puedo hablar y hablar… tardaré años, en hacer amistad con Jin…— se lamentó el japonés. Alice rió.

—No será así, yo los ayudaré. A ella le enseñaremos a manejar el italiano y tú podrás conocer el chino. Será divertido. ¡Venga, vamos!

Y la mañana continuó. Entre Alice y Gino, Aoi y Jin pudieron mantener un buen trato. Jin lo puso esa mañana a realizar pruebas de salto, lanzándole balones a baja altura y haciéndolo que se los devolviera por encima de la red de voleibol que ella misma había llevado. Entre sus pequeños diálogos, ella supo que Aoi tenía 22 años y que era menor que Gino porque su talento se descubrió a pequeña edad y por tanto su desarrollo deportivo comenzó temprano. Él, supo que ella no llevaba más de 1 mes en el país y en la ciudad, también que ni sus amigos sabían el porqué de aquel viaje tan repentino en su vida.

Fue solo una mañana, pero esa mañana sirvió para muchas cosas. Aoi practicó mucho, Jin hizo un nuevo amigo. El japonés, sintió un nuevo impulso, conocer a su entrenadora. Acercarse, saber qué era eso que ella estaba ocultando. Porqué lo intuía, la china, tenía dentro de ella, un gran misterio… y los misterios incluían aventuras. Las aventuras, eran el pan diario de la felicidad de Aoi.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día…=**_

 **=Departamento de Aoi=**

El despertador llevaba ya un rato sonado, la alarma de las 7 de la mañana lo molestaba sin cesar, aun cuando era consciente de que quizás desde el primer toque ya habrían pasado 20 o 30 minutos. Tiempo que había utilizado sabiamente descansando, meneándose de un lado a otro en la cama, enrollando el pie en las sábanas. Una vez más, se giró en la cama con las piernas enredadas en las mantas y por una leve rendija que apareció cuando sus pestañas se despegaron, alcanzo a ver el despertador. _"07:56 Am…"_

—5 minutos…— susurró para sí. Estaba cansado. Tenía sueño. Quería dormir… Soñar, imaginarse en medio de la cancha, festejando la victoria de la Champions League, Gino abrazándolo orgulloso, Conti saltando de la felicidad en algún extremo, Tsubasa, capitán del Barcelona riendo por la victoria que uno de sus amigos acababa de conseguir… Un buen sueño, una buena meta…

Para llegar a ella, solo tenía que entrenar. Practicar. Superar el juego aéreo. Y Gino no se molestaría…

Entonces, abrió los ojos de par en par.

07:56 AM.

Cuatro minutos para que el entrenamiento diera comienzo. Saltó de la cama de un momento a otro, buscó en el suelo sus calcetines, salió disparado al armario, tomando el pants del Inter, los tacos, corrió al baño, dentífrico, agua, enjuagar, cabello algo mojado, camiseta, sudadera, mochila deportiva. Todo con él.

Apresurado y distraído como estaba alcanzó a tomar una tostada de la cena de la noche anterior y dio un trago al cartón de leche, tomó sus llaves y salió dando brinquitos por las escaleras del edificio, para su suerte, vivía en el tercer piso. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la planta baja y al salir, la casera del lugar solo alcanzó a gritar sus saludos:

—Buenos días. ¡Ve con cuidado, Aoi!—

—Gra-cias— tartamudeó él, desapareciendo por la salida del lugar. Ya estaba montado en la bicicleta que tanto le gustaba conducir, cuando se dio cuenta que esta seguía sujeta al bastidor para bicicletas. Algo apenado consigo mismo, abrió el candado y sacó la bicicleta, conduciendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad. ¡Gino iba a matarlo!

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—" _Buongiorno" "Pane e latte" "¿Quanto?"_ _"Grazie" "Ciao"—_ una tras otra las frases se repetían en su cabeza y salían de su boca en un leve susurro mientras caminaba por las calles de Milán, en pos de la tienda.

Alice, cómo todas las mañanas, desde hacía una semana, la había enviado a la tienda, para comprar el desayuno, con las frases que necesitaría. La primera vez que había hecho aquello, el señor encargado de la tienda, le había mirado tan feo como si lo hubiera insultado _,_ tras tres ocasiones había comenzado a manejar más el idioma, pero seguía teniendo algunas dificultades.

Giró en la esquina, la tienda estaba a dos locales, pasando la barbería y un local de películas. Una vez más repitió las frases en mente y estaba tan concentrada en ello, que no se dio cuenta de que al dar la vuelta una bicicleta se acercaba a gran velocidad. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron el vehículo que se aproximaba, se detuvo en seco, aterrada.

Aoi trató de frenar, apretó los frenos, bajó los pies de los pedales, tenía que esforzarse por no estrellarse contra la chica frente a él, tenía que evitar aquel accidente. Y gracias a Dios, lo logró. Cuando la bicicleta se detuvo, el movimiento lo obligó a salir volando, por el frente del vehículo. No pudo hacer más que meter las manos para tratar de amortiguar su caída, pero por el impulso que llevaba no advirtió el nuevo accidente que se iba a provocar. Antes de ser consciente, su cuerpo ya estaba sobre el de la chica, ella estaba en el suelo, adolorida y con un chico encima.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle los golpes que sus rodillas y manos habían recibido, estaba apenado, apresurado y lastimado, pero sobre todo, preocupado. No podía ser. ¡Todo le pasaba por despertar tarde!

—Perdona, perdona de verdad. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he lastimado? Lo siento, yo…— Aoi no pudo continuar. La chica se puso en pie, estaba roja de coraje y las palabras surgieron de su boca, antes de darse cuenta de ello.

—Zhè dàodǐ shì zěnmeliǎo? _(¿Qué demonios te pasa?)_ Nǐ bù kàn nǐ yào qù nǎlǐ? _(¿Acaso no miras por dónde vas?)_ Zhēng kāi nǐ de yǎnjīng, shǎle! _(¡Abre los ojos, tonto!)_ Nǐ shìgè dà lǎnchóng! _(¡Eres un baboso!)_ Gāngà! _(¡Torpe!)_ Shǎguā! _(¡Tonto!)—_ Aoi la miró atónito, no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que la chica le había gritado, pero la voz, la persona, la conocía. Jin estaba frente a él en todo su esplendor, gritándole cómo loca, indignada por lo que había ocurrido. Aoi, se coloró tan rápido como ella habló.

—Yo…. Jin, lo siento— dijo en un murmullo. Y su voz, fue el detonante perfecto para que la chica dejara de arremeter contra él y lo mirara sorprendida. Los ojos bien abiertos.

—Aoi…— susurró la pelinegra.

—En serio, yo, lo, siento, no, quise, es, solo, que, fue, un, accidente…— repitió el japonés lentamente para que ella lo entendiera. Y justo cuando Jin captó las palabras, cayó en la cuenta de sus acciones. ¡Lo había insultado! ¡Le había soltado un gran discurso en chino! Por un accidente.

—No… no… _excuse…_ — comenzó a decir ella, colorada tanto o más como Aoi, hacía solo unos momentos, el chico formó una pequeña _O_ con sus labios, sorprendido del acento italiano que acariciaba el paladar de la chica.

—Me gusta más cuando hablas en chino— la interrumpió y dio gracias por haberlo dicho rápidamente porque en breve, notó el significado de sus palabras y una vez más se sonrojó— Este, yo… ¿Ibas-a-la-tienda-o-a-los-DVD?— preguntó viendo el lugar dónde se encontraban. Jin tardó un poco en entender sus palabras, pero finalmente, señalo la tienda con una mano.

—Ya… ¿necesitas…ayuda…para…comprar?— Jin sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Dove stai andando? _(¿A dónde vas?)_ — le preguntó cuidadosamente, Aoi, tardó un poco en descifrar su acento tan peculiar, pero acabó palideciendo al comprender el mensaje.

—¡Por el soccer! ¡Cierto! Disculpa. Debo irme, Gino me matará. Nos vemos después… cuídate— sin más que decir y volviendo a la carrera, Aoi se montó nuevamente en la bicicleta y comenzó su viaje al campo de entrenamiento. Jin lo miró alejarse a la distancia, sin poder evitar sonreír con la actitud del japonés.

—" _Aoi Shingo… que chico tan peculiar_ "— pensó, antes de volver a su perorata, tratando de repasar lo que diría en la tienda.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Por la tarde… (3:00 PM)=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Inter=**

—Pareces cansado Aoi— se mofó Conti cuando el japonés se detuvo a orillas del campo para tomar aire. Lleva casi 15 vueltas al campo de juego y solo le faltaban 5 para terminar con su castigo. Por el retardo, el entrenador y Gino, lo habían condenado a dar vueltas al campo al final del entrenamiento diario.

—Cállate…— murmuró Aoi con un hilo de voz, mientras se esforzaba por aspirar todo el aire que pudiera. Conti rió.

—Bueno, eso te pasa por quedarte dormido, amiguito— siguió con la mofa.

—Conti ¿quieres hacerle compañía?— preguntó Gino detrás de Conti con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Su compañero dejó de sonreír y negó con la cabeza, Aoi le sacó la lengua.

—Ya basta Aoi, puedes irte. Pero antes… ¿por qué llegaste tarde el día de hoy?— inquirió el rubio ojiazul

—Bueno… la alarma no sonó— mintió el japonés, Gino lo miró como si estudiara su respuesta. Aoi se dio cuenta que Gino sabía que mentía, pero no dijo nada.

—Mañana no te quiero en la práctica. Tienes entrenamiento personal— anunció Gino sin más— Pero si llegas tarde, hago que participes en las dos prácticas, ¿vale?— Aoi lo miró y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a la banca, tenía hambre y le dolía el cuerpo por su caída matutina, quería llegar a casa y recostarse un rato. Gino y Conti lo observaron hasta que dejó el campo, ambos con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: _"Ya está creciendo…"_

Aoi siempre había sido el pequeño. Por estatura y por edad. Siempre el chiquillo del equipo, siempre el novato, siempre la pequeña criatura. Pero el tiempo ya había pasado y era claro para Gino que su pequeño hermano menor, comenzaba a crecer, quizás poco a poco en actitud, pero ya pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar. De vez en vez, añoraba al japonés de 15 años, despistado y optimista, pues aquellos días, Aoi realizaba más de una travesura o más de un puchero en los entrenamientos y esas muecas y esas experiencias, eran invaluables.

Cuando Aoi salió del campo, decidió hacer una pequeña parada en algún mini súper pues se encontraba deseoso de comida asiática. Quizás un poco de ramen instantáneo o tal vez sushi para calentar. Condujo con cuidado la bicicleta hasta el primer súper que encontró camino a casa y tras aparcar su vehículo, entró campante al lugar en pos de su comida.

Recorrió unos cuantos pasillos, buscó por los anaqueles, encontró sushi y ramen, también palomitas de maíz para botanear y soda de limón, su favorita. Se encontraba en los frigos de sodas y bebidas, dispuesto a conducirse hasta las cajas, pagar y marcharse, cuando tras sacar sus sodas y cerrar, dio la vuelta descuidadamente y recibió en la cara el portazo de una puerta de cristal.

El impacto le lanzó contra el suelo y gracias lo que fuera as sodas no volaron de sus manos, porque de haber sido así, seguro y acaban encima de él. Le dolía la nariz y la frente, aun sentía el cristal helado en su rostro, cuando una voz conocida lo hizo alzar el rostro:

—Jin…— suspiró— Debemos encontrar otras formas para encontrarnos— bromeó y para su sorpresa, Jin rió. Cuando Aoi se sentó en el suelo y miró donde la chica, se sorprendió de ver, que no estaba sola. Alice estaba ahí y al parecer, ella había traducido su comentario. Jin le susurro algo a la chica rubia y Alice habló alegremente al transmitir el mensaje:

—A ella le gusta verte de este modo— Jin volvió a susurrar y Alice rió— Sobre todo si es ella la que te tira a ti y no al revés— Aoi, sonrió y se llevó una mano al cabello.

—Entonces estamos a mano…— susurró.

—No— espetó Jin, Aoi la miró con los ojos bien abiertos sin comprender. La china volvió a hablar con la italiana y el mensaje final de Alice, declaró lo que Aoi esperaba: bromar y risas, el inicio de una amistad.

—Jin dice que una bicicleta vale por dos. Le debes una, aún.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** El texto en chino no lo traduje yo, sino un amigo, si alguien sabe chino y me han estafado, disculpadme. Prometo ponerme a estudiar.

 ***** _ **"Me enamore de mi entrenador"**_ _pone a la venta el nuevo despertador de larga duración. Programa tus alarmas más necesarias y escúchalas por horas hasta que te hayas levantado. Envía un SMS a 55-ALARMA-SHINGO y recibe tu propio despertador en la puerta de tu hogar. ¡Aprovecha la promoción! Si eres de los primeros 5 mensajes, el propio Aoi lleva tu pedido a tu hogar incluyendo en el paquete, un viaje en bicicleta. ¡No esperes más! ¡Envía 55-ALARMA-SHINGO!_ _ **Promoción válida hasta agotar el fic.**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—**_


	3. Amistad por traductor

—" _ **¡El soccer es mi sueño!"**_ —

* * *

= **3\. Amistad por traductor** =

 _ **=Al otro día… (08:00 AM)=**_

 **Campo de entrenamiento del Inter**

—Les ayudaré a comunicarse durante un rato, pero tengo que volver para dirigir la práctica de hoy— espetó Gino en una sonrisa amable mientras guiaba a Aoi a las canchas traseras del complejo— Así pues, traten de mantenerse en el ejercicio para…— Aoi se detuvo en seco camino y rebuscó en su bolsillo. Carraspeó.

—No es necesario que vengas— le dijo alegre, Gino no pareció comprender a qué se refería su compañero, así que deteniéndose de igual modo, se giró en breve con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero… ¿cómo…?— inquirió.

—Ya lo tengo cubierto, no te preocupes. Y por cierto, se está haciendo tarde para la práctica, el entrenador se molestara sino regresas— le respondió el japonés y sin esperar respuesta alguna, echó a correr el último tramo que lo separaba de las canchas traseras. Cuando atravesó la reja de entrada, sonrió al encontrar a Jin ya dispuesta a comenzar con la práctica de aquel día. Al parecer usarían la máquina de balones porque la china, enfundada en short y blusa de tirantes, nuevamente, estaba terminando de colocarla en un punto estratégico. Aoi se hizo notar.

—¡Buenos días, Jin!— exclamó. La china se dio la media vuelta un poco sorprendida y sonrió al encontrarse con el japonés, dejando lo que hacía se dirigió hasta él haciendo una leve reverencia al estar frente a frente. Con una mirada sobre el hombro de Aoi, este entendió que Jin esperaba ver a Alice o a Gino presentes, Aoi negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo a Jin y sacó algo de su bolsillo—No vendrán— comentó lentamente— Pero lo tengo solucionado…— acotó.

Jin observó al japonés, el aparato que tenía en la mano, no era más que un celular, con unos cuantos toques, el japonés pareció abrir un par de aplicaciones y luego con una sonrisa, miró a la china, hablando rápidamente y sin darle a ella tiempo a entenderle le dijo:

—¡Es nuestra gran solución! Te pasaré el nombre al rato para que tú también la tengas, he pasado toda la noche buscándola aplicación correcta y parece que al fin la he encontrado— Jin abrió la boca para hablar, quedándose callada cuando Aoi continuó— Es un traductor, solo es necesario seleccionar el idioma y hablar, espera…— Jin siguió sin comprender una palabra del paloteo de Aoi pero con unas líneas más, las cosas se comenzaron a aclarar.

Del celular de Aoi comenzaron a surgir palabras en chino, su idioma. Una extraña y mecánica voz fluía a través de las bocinas del celular. Jin comprendió todo de un momento a otro.

— _Hola Jin, estoy listo para comenzar, por favor… habla, la app, te traducirá y yo comprenderé. La he configurado en italiano-chino—_ decía la voz, traduciendo las palabras de Aoi. Con una sonrisa, la pelinegra comenzó a hablar, en su idioma madre.

— _Hola Aoi, me gusta tú idea, parece algo muy ingenioso y divertido. Quisiera poder tener uno igual…—_ le dijo. Y ahí estaba, Aoi escuchó la voz del celular traducir cada palabra de Jin comprendiendo lo que la china había dicho palabra por palabra. Con unas frases más, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para que Jin descargara la App en su celular y luego de un rato comenzaron a entrenar.

— _Eres muy rápido—_ dijo ella— _Así que solo hace falta un poco más de impulso, estas semanas estaremos practicando toda clase de ejercicios que fortalezcan tu fuerza física y destreza para impulsarte, saltar y dominar por completo el juego…—_ terminó de explicar.

Tras dos horas de entrenamiento, Jin dejó a Aoi descansar. Le había estado lanzando balones con la cabeza y Aoi había estado tratando de saltar lo más alto que pudiera. Por más que se esforzara el chico no lograba superar su altura cotidiana y algunos balones llegaban a escapar de su alcance al estar demasiado altos.

— _No importa que haga, sigo esperando que el balón baje demasiado para lanzarme por él. Si sigo así, perderemos la Orejona—_ se lamentó el japonés. Jin, se dio cuenta de que sostenía el celular en la mano y se lo quito.

— _Es nuestro primer entrenamiento formal, el otro día solo practicamos un poco. Lo vamos a lograr. Yo también estoy tratando de perfeccionar mi técnica en el voleibol—_ le dijo. Ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo, en el césped frío de la cancha. Jin tenía el celular en la mano y también una botella de agua que extendió al japonés.

— _Por cierto… ¿Por qué estás en Italia?—_ preguntó él. Desde que la conoció había querido abordar el tema, pero la diferencia de idioma le hacía imposible acercarse a ella— _Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos… ya sabes, soy muy amigable, no puedo conocer a alguien sin volvernos cercanos de alguna forma—_ comentó alegre.

— _Ya… no hay que explicarse, soy igual. Aunque ahora no tanto, porque no domino el idioma… Estoy en Italia por mi fichaje al Robur. Un visor italiano del equipo acudió a China hace un par de meses, siempre he practicado el sepak trakaw, así que supongo que lo impresione… había comenzado a estudiar el idioma, pero... bueno, es una larga historia._

— _A qué… ¿a qué te refieres?_ — convino Aoi picado por la curiosidad. Jin sonrió al responder.

— _Tuve algunos problemas al venir aquí. Ya dije que es demasiado largo… vamos, continuemos—_ terminó ella. Y sin más que decir se puso de pie. Aoi, se rezagó un poco, deseaba conocer la historia de Jin, pero al parecer ella no deseaba que esta fuera conocida. Decidiéndose a ganar la confianza y amistad de la china primero, Aoi se puso de pi y continuó con la práctica.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Gino atravesó el complejo del Milán con rapidez, el reloj estaba por marcar las tres y al parecer, Jin y Aoi aún no terminaban de entrenar. La práctica normal, había terminado hacia media hora y corrían las sospechas de que los únicos en el complejo fueran Gino, Aoi y Jin.

Cuando llegó a la reja de entrada le sorprendió escuchar una voz mecánica, luego la risa de Aoi, la de Jin y por consiguiente de nuevo esa extraña voz. Sin saber que pasaba, el rubio irrumpió en el lugar, deseoso de averiguar lo que sucedía. Al ingresar a la cancha, encontró a Jin y Aoi charlando, sentados en medio de la cancha, Aoi jugando con un balón, Jin, sosteniendo un celular.

— _Así que por eso corrías ayer…—_ le dijo ella.

— _Sí, bueno… Gino no se molesta de que muchas veces meta la pata, pero no le gusta que nadie llegue tarde. Cuando se enoja, se pone rojo y tiene ojos de loco, por eso prefiero no hacerlo enfadar, quién sabe, tal vez un día se…—_ un leve carraspeó calló la voz de Aoi y la del traductor, al mirar a la entrada, Aoi puso cara de espantado y las orejas se le coloraron tan rojas como el escudo de la bandera de Japón. Gino, mostraba una cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados al escuchar lo que momentos atrás se estaba diciendo de él, sin poder evitarlo, Jin rió. Gino, relajó la expresión.

—Y bien ¿qué hacen aquí? El horario terminó, se pueden ir a casa— les dijo, los chicos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a él.

—Oh, lo siento, supongo que se nos fue e tiempo charlando, cuando terminamos de practicar faltaban 10 minutos para que acabara la práctica y decidimos tomar un descanso— explicó Aoi. Gino, frunció el ceño.

—Pero Aoi, ¿cómo charlaban?— cuestionó. Aoi, miró a Jin y está extendió el celular en lo alto, Gino siguió sin comprender.

— _Gino, Aoi descargó un traductor en su celular, al que debes hablarle para que traduzca. Ahora puedo hablar y que me entiendan y viceversa. Ya tengo el nombre, descargaré la App en casa con calma—_ explicó la china, utilizando la nueva adquisición. Ante la voz mecánica que surgió, Gino comprendió todo y sonrió. — _"Vaya, así que Aoi se las ingenió para acercarse a Jin"_ — pensó con alegría.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces ya no me preocuparé por ustedes dos, pero aun así, deberían ir a casa. El lugar está vacío, a excepción de nosotros— les dijo amablemente, Jin había acercado el celular a él, así que cuando el rubio habló, ella comprendió cada palabra. Aoi, se anotó un punto mentalmente, había tenido una buena idea.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Una semana después… (Viernes. 10:00 am)**_

 _ **Campo de entrenamiento del Inter de Milán**_

—Aoi, el partido es mañana. Tenemos que ganar para estar en los octavos, si perdemos hasta aquí llegamos— dijo Gino a orillas del campo. Dentro de la cancha sus jugadores ya habían comenzado a calentar, a su lado, Aoi se disponía a retirarse a su práctica personal.

Había pasado una semana desde que Jin comenzara a entrenar con él y el japonés había logrado aumentar 10 centímetros en su salto, al menos en contadas ocasiones. Aunque los resultados habían comenzado a ser notorios, Gino lo apremiaba a que continuara entrenando y a que siguiera perfeccionándose a sí mismo, esperando en ello, que venciera el juego aéreo.

—No te preocupes Gino, lo voy a lograr. Es mí última práctica semanal, pero no descansaré hasta que me salgan 10 saltos altos seguidos— le dijo y con una sonrisa se retiró del lugar a las canchas traseras donde Jin, con su celular en la mano, le estaba esperando.

Desde la primera vez que había llevado el traductor en el celular y Jin lo había descargado tan solo llegar a casa, no había día en que no se presentaran a entrenar con ellos en mano. Practicaban tres días a la semana, los mismos que Jin tenía practicas por la tarde con su equipo de voleibol, y en esas jornadas, aprovechaban no solo para practicar sino también para charlar.

Jin por ejemplo, había llegado a saber de Aoi, demasiado como para escribir una biografía. Sabía acerca de sus pocos logros en Japón, la forma en que el japonés idolatraba a Tsubasa Ozhora, capitán de Japón, sus peripecias al llegar a Italia y algunos vagos gustos que Aoi tenía. Él de su parte, solo sabía gustos, aficiones y aspectos de la vida cotidiana que Jin vivía en Milán, ningún dato sobre su llegada o sobre su vida en China habían salido de su boca, lo cual había hecho que Aoi se sintiera cada vez más impaciente por conocer esa parte de la historia.

—Jin— saludó, con el traductor en la mano, la china se giró al escucharlo y le saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿listo Aoi?— le dijo ella con ayuda de su traductor, el joven asintió.

—Claro, el partido es mañana, tengo que estar listo. No dejaré que nadie, me venza en el juego aéreo— le aseguró él.

Aquella jornada, practicaron arduamente los saltos del japonés. Jin lanzó balones a diestra y siniestra, a alturas bajas y altas, hasta que el reloj marcó las 2 de la tarde, anunciando el final del día, justo el momento en que Aoi, logró hacer las 10 anotaciones, con saltos altos. No había fallado, lo tenía dominado. Antes de que Gino hiciera su aparición, como cada vez que entrenaban, Aoi y Jin se dedicaron a celebrar el logro del japonés.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo, en verdad mejoras rápido— le dijo ella— No puedo hacer más, todo depende de ti. ¡Acábalos!— más por instinto que por otra cosa, Aoi se abalanzó contra ella, para abrazarla fuertemente. Jin se sorprendió de momento ante la muestra de cariño, pero termino por corresponder.

—Te lo debo en verdad, es gracias a ti, que puedo dominar el juego aéreo. Como agradecimiento… ¿te gustaría venir a tomar un helado conmigo?— le preguntó Aoi cuando el abrazo culminó. Jin repasó su horario en la cabeza, aquella tarde, no tendría practica con el equipo de voleibol así que bien podía ir con Aoi.

Desde que lo había conocido, la buena vibra, el ánimo y el espíritu del chico, la habían hecho sentirse atraída, como un imán que no dejaba escapar nada. Ese era Aoi, el alegre, el impetuoso, el hiperactivo, Aoi Shingo…

—De acuerdo, pues vamos— con aquella respuesta, Aoi la tomó de la mano y sin esperar más, salió corriendo del lugar.

Veinte minutos después, Gino atravesó la reja de entrada a las canchas, esperando encontrar a Aoi y a Jin enfrascados en su práctica, sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar, nadie estaba ahí. Los balones estaban regados. La mochila de Jin seguía ahí. La sudadera especial de Aoi permanecía en el suelo, pero los chicos no. Con una mueca de intriga, Gino tomó su celular y marcó el número de Aoi, sin respuesta alguna.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=En alguna heladería de Milán…=**_

—Aoi, ¿no vas a responder?— preguntó Jin al escuchar la melodía proveniente del bolsillo de Aoi. El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba de la mesa que habían elegido y se dirigía al mostrador. En la espera, Jin miró el lugar, parecía un buen sitio para pasar el rato.

Las paredes, estaban pintadas de un lila claro, el techo brillaba con sus tonos blancos, había tres mostradores, todos repletos de helados de todos colores, sabores y apariencias; sobre las mismas paredes, colgaban diversos cuadros, ya fuera mostrando a la familia dueña del lugar o bellos paisajes de la hermosa Italia. Las mesas, desperdigadas por todo el lugar eran pequeñas, para dos o tres personas máximo, en las orillas, había sofás más amplios para más personas y los centros de mesa, eran ni más ni menos que hermosos floreros llenos de claveles.

No había mucha gente aquel día, tan solo ellos y dos parejas más de jóvenes enamorados, Jin se sonrojó, ante la mera idea de que alguien los comparara a ella y a Aoi con enamorados como a los demás. Pero no podía ser, porque ellos, solo eran amigos. A decir verdad, eran entrenadora y alumno. Aoi regresó al cabo de unos momentos, con dos copas de vidrio, llenas de helados.

—Bueno, espero que te guste, es una mezcla agradable de varios helados— explicó el japonés con una sonrisa, con ayuda de su traductor. Jin sonrió y tomó la cuchara que su copa contenía, dio un sorbo al postre y sonrió.

—Menta…— susurró, en italiano, sin ayuda del traductor—

—Bueno… creo que ahora, si tenemos tiempo…— comenzó a decir Aoi, de repente con un semblante serio— Cuéntamelo todo… ¿Cuál es la larga historia detrás de tu llegada a Italia?— Jin abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida. La cuchara resbaló de sus manos a la mesa. Había llegado el momento de explicar las cosas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** Adquiere ya el nuevo _**TraductorAoi2000,**_ ideal para comunicarte con persona que no hablen tu misma lengua, configúralo en 30 idiomas diferentes, incluyendo _pársel, narniano y vietnamita,_ no dejes escapar esta promoción y adquiérelo ya por tan solo $ **1 review.** _Llama al 55-06-12_ y recíbelo inmediatamente en tu domicilio. Si eres de las primeras 15 llamadas, nuestro operador, Aoi Shingo, te lo autografía y envía con una postal desde Milán. ¡Llama ya!

 _ **Gracias a:**_

 _ **Dulce843, noukinav018**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!"—**_


	4. El secreto de Jin

— " _ **¡El soccer es mi sueño!"**_ **—**

* * *

 **=4. El secreto de Jin=**

Algunas personas se giraron un poco al escuchar el sonido del metal chocando contra la mesa, pese a que en la mesa de aquellos dos extranjeros no parecía importar aquel pequeño descuido. Aoi, tomó la cuchara con cuidado y sonrió levemente, no era propenso a mostrarse sereno, pero tampoco era tonto, sabía quedarse callado y expectante cuando el momento así lo requería. Frente a él, los ojos verdes de Ji se abrieron grandes al escuchar su pregunta.

No era malo. Tampoco era difícil. Era una historia más, un simple relato de una parte de su vida, pero personalmente, la pregunta del japonés encerraba para la china algo más allá de lo que en verdad era. Había pasado un mes desde su llegada a Italia y no había habido ningún día, en que no le escociera en el pecho la nostalgia y el dolor. ¡Maldita la hora en que había dejado que el sentimentalismo floreciera en ella!

—Y… bueno, no quiero imponerte nada, es solo… yo… quería sentar la confianza entre nosotros— se excusó el pelinegro tan pronto como notó, un ligero brillo de agua en los ojos de Jin. Ella lo miró un par de segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, no, está bien. Te lo contaré— le dijo. Ante aquella respuesta, Aoi sonrió y se acomodó en la silla.

—Pues… ¿cómo empezar?— se preguntó Jin, más para ella que para Aoi— Bueno… ¿no te has preguntado por qué a pesar de ser china, no tengo ojos oscuros? Sinceramente, los chinos no nos distinguimos por tener ojos de color— expresó. Su voz era suave y dulce, su chino natal resultaba encantador y pese a que sus palabras eran entendibles para Aoi por el traductor que usaban, su mente registraba cada palabra, como si la melodiosa voz de Jin la hubiera pronunciado.

—Admito que esa cuestión pasó por mi cabeza, pero… en estos tiempos, muchos usan pupi lentes— resolvió el japonés en una sonrisa. Jin, correspondió.

—Pero yo no uso pupi lentes. Son mis ojos… son iguales a los de mi madre. Ella era americana. Nació en Nueva Jersey, en los Estados Unidos. Creció y estudió ahí, viajando por todo su país— comenzó a narrar. Aoi la contempló extasiado. Por la manera en que hablaba, Jin adoraba a su madre— Siempre le gustó viajar, nunca se quedaba en un solo sitio. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente, viajo por el mundo, sus padres habían muerto pero el tío que se hizo cargo de ella la quería como a una hija, siempre luchó por brindarle lo que deseara y ella nunca claudicó en sus ahorros para viajar. Además, se dedicaba a la música, tocaba el arpa a la perfección y los conciertos que ofrecía, le ayudaban a costear sus aventuras. En una de ellas, llegó a Shanghái, en China y conoció a mi padre. Papá, heredó la empresa de su padre, una de las más grandes empresas automotrices del país.

—Parece que estás muy bien económicamente— le atribuyó Aoi sin pensar. Los años en que había tenido que valerse de lustrar zapatos ajenos o dar espectáculos con su balón en algún parque, se le fueron a la cabeza.

—Eso parece— susurró Jin— En fin, cuando mis padres se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Mamá siguió tocando y papá amplio un poco su empresa, hoy en día, ambos son muy conocidos en China, aunque no sé qué tanto en las demás partes del mundo. Cuando yo llegué a sus vidas, ellos llevaban tres años de casados, papá trabajó menos en la empresa y mamá dejó de viajar tanto, porque casada y todo, nunca abandonó sus aventuras por el mundo. Fui su única hija. Conforme crecía, fue claro que no iba ni a lo empresarial ni mucho menos a la música, soy un asco con cualquier instrumento— admitió divertida— En cambio, lo que de verdad me apasiona es el deporte. Cuando me uní al equipo escolar de sepak trakaw gané la liga durante varios años consecutivos. En la preparatoria dejé el sepak y me uní al equipo de Voleibol, durante tres años, fui muy buena y luego me volví profesional. Estuve en un equipo reconocido en China y fue entonces que un equipo italiano reparo en mí.

—¿Y fichaste para acá?— preguntó el pelinegro, completamente absorto en la conversación.

—Sí y no. Papá y mamá estaban muy emocionados. Mamá incluso me dio fotos de uno de sus viajes aquí a Milán y papá contrató un profesor de italiano para que aprendiera el idioma. Hará un año que alguien se fijó en mí internacionalmente, pero mi llegada estaba programada para hasta hace un mes. El tiempo perfecto para que dominara el idioma y se hiciera el papeleo. Hace 4 meses, mamá tuvo un accidente. El auto donde viajaba impactó contra otro y se volcó, hubo fuego y tres heridos. Dos de ellos del auto de mamá. El conductor del otro auto murió, el chofer de mamá está paralítico, papá lo mantiene hasta el día de hoy.

—Pero tu madre, ¿ella está bien, no?— le inquirió Aoi, preocupado. Los ojos de Jin amenazaban con dejar correr el llanto, la nariz se le tornaba rojiza a cada instante, conmocionada. Lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

—Estuvo en coma durante tres semanas… luego de ello, murió— respondió, sus ojos se cerraron y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Aoi no se resistió y con cariño y con dulzura, limpió suavemente aquella gota de agua, sin dejarla llegar hasta la barbilla de la chica.

—Lo siento mucho Jin, en verdad…— le susurró.

—Yo también lo siento. No ha pasado un día desde aquello, en que no la recuerde y no la extrañé. Es difícil seguir, sin la única persona que pensé jamás me dejaría. Mi madre era todo para mí…— confesó la china, negándose rotundamente a dejar que el llanto corriera, a pesar de que su voz estaba quebrada.

—Tu padre debió estar destrozado…

—Sí, lo estuvo. La muerte de mamá lo dejó muy impactado. Costó un poco que lo aceptara. Luego del funeral, todo parecía mejor… nuestras vidas iban a seguir su curso. O algo así. Mi siguiente clase de italiano, nunca llegó. Mi profesor avisó que ya no me enseñaría y el equipo de Italia, me llamó para confirmar si era cierto que no viajaría a su nación. Papá lo había arreglado, había perdido a mamá y no me perdería a mí. Se le metió en la cabeza, la idea de adentrarme en el mundo de la música, de enseñarme administración y de casarme con algún empresario que mantuviera mi vida en su vigila y en China. Por más que me negué, él no desistió. Comprendía por qué lo hacía, pero me había prometido no fallarle a mamá… ella quería que yo viajara, que cumpliera mis sueños. Como ella lo hizo.

—Entonces… ¿escapaste?— preguntó Aoi, sorprendido.

—Sí— respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza— Confirmé mi vuelo a Italia desde un teléfono público y tomé un taxi al aeropuerto. Llegué a Milán con un poco de italiano en mi cabeza y con un fichaje a un equipo que me mantendría. Tenía un departamento por parte de mi madre que lo había pagado antes de morir y gracias al cielo, conocí a Alice en mi primera noche. Gino llegó a mi vida una semana después. Tras un mes de entrenamientos y mucha adaptación, te conocí a ti.

—Y… ¿tu padre? ¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

—No. Le escribí una carta diciéndole que viajaría por el mundo como mi madre. Mi primer destino sería América. Le pedí que no me buscara, pero por si las dudas, dejé una pista falsa— resolvió Jin— Y bueno… esa es mi historia. Mi vida resumida. Mi escape y llegada— Aoi la contempló durante varios segundos, tratando de asimilar la gran historia que había detrás de Jin. Por un momento había pensado de ella, que se trataba de una niña rica, rebelde a los deseos de sus padres, pero en esos momentos, la realidad era distinta. Una niña sobreprotegida, que luchaba por sus sueños en contra de la seguridad que su amado padre deseaba brindarle.

En su vida, Aoi había conocido pocas mujeres como aquella que tenía enfrente. Sana Nakazawa, era una de ellas, porque Sanae, no se había rendido nunca en su difícil historia con su amigo Tsubasa. Tal vez, no la había conocido desde que era una niña, pero había conocido la historia de su espera, su dolor y su rabia, cuando un tonto Tsubasa no había visto lo que ya tenía con él. Frente a él, una mujer también luchadora, se hacía presente. Una mujer valiente y soñadora.

—Me parece entonces, que la próxima vez que veas a tu padre, deberás mostrarle el por qué tu lugar está en Italia— le dijo él al cabo de unos momentos, Jin lo miró confundida.

—No puedes ocultarte toda la vida. Algún día tu padre te encontrará y estoy seguro que quieres verle. Cuando ese momento llegué, deberás mostrarle, lo bien que te las has apañado aquí en Milán. Sé la mejor en tu equipo, domina el idioma y ten una vida digna de ser presentada. Estoy seguro que tu padre no se opondrá a tus decisiones si se lo muestras de esa forma…— le aseguró Aoi emocionado. Jin lo pensó un momento y finalmente sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿podemos ir buscando un profesor de italiano?— inquirió.

—Vaya que lo haremos. Hoy mismo buscaré en internet. Cuando empieces a estudiar, deberás dominar el idioma tanto o más como yo dominaré el juego aéreo—

—Es una promesa— aseguró Jin sin ningún rastro de nostalgia en su rostro. Alzando su copa, Aoi cerró el trato y rió.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Cuatro semanas después… (Lunes. 09:00 PM)**_

 _ **Parque Local**_

No le molestaba en lo absoluto el haber tenido que escapar de Gino para poder acudir al parque. Tampoco le molestaba haber corrido como loco para saber que pasaba. A decir verdad, no estaba molesto, solo preocupado y muy intrigado. Tomó aire para recuperarse de su carrera y una vez tranquilo tomó asiento en la banca en la que se le había citado. Sacó su celular y abrió la bandeja de mensajes.

 _ **¿Podemos vernos en el parque?**_

 _ **Ya he hablado con Gino, creo que no se molestará porque salgas un rato.**_

 _ **En 20 minutos, en la banca de siempre.**_

 _ **JIN**_

El mensaje era claro, las instrucciones no eran difíciles de descifrar, pero de la hora citada, ya habían pasado 15 minutos más y Jin parecía no querer aparecer. Desde la banca donde estaba, Aoi ideaba en su cabeza mil y un diferentes escenarios en los que Jin le daba malas noticias. Porque… ¿quién te cita con tanta urgencia sin que haya malas noticias de por medio?

Tan abstraído en sus pensamientos estaba, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, cuando alguien puso sus manos entorno a sus ojos, cubriéndole la visión. Cuando se recuperó cayó en la cuenta de que no era la primera vez que Jin le cubría los ojos, él mismo había hecho lo mismo, un par de veces en la misma semana. Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue lo que le dijeron al oído.

—Hai sfuggito? _(¿Te has escapado?)_ — italiano. Fluido. Le tomó un par de minutos comprender lo que le habían dicho pero finalmente sonrió y respondió.

—Bù, wǒ méiyǒu zuò _(No, no lo he hecho) —_ Jin se apartó de repente, sorprendida por el acento tan fluido y tan preciso que Aoi había empleado. Cuando le alejó, Aoi se giró y le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Jin correspondió, al tiempo que rodeaba la banca para sentarse al lado de Aoi.

—¿Desde cuando hablas chino?— le inquirió en italiano

—Probablemente desde que tú hablas italiano— respondió Aoi sin dejar de sonreír— Veo que por fin lo dominas—

—Así es, esta mañana, recibí finalmente el visto bueno del profesor— respondió Jin con una alegre sonrisa—

—Yo no he visto a mi profesor. Siento no haberte avisado que la noche en que busqué un profesor de italiano para ti, también busqué uno de chino para mí. He estado estudiando a la par de ti y creo que los resultados son notorios— confesó él. Por única respuesta, Jin lo abrazó con dulzura, al tiempo que una nueva y radiante sonrisa aparecía en labios de Aoi, quién está de más decir, no tardó ni un poco en corresponder al abrazo.

Cuando Jin se separó, Aoi aun la sostenía en un tierno abrazo, por lo que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos. Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos, pero se negaron a apartarse o si quiera moverse. De repente, la hora, la celebración por sus logros y también la gente a su alrededor perdió importancia, nada más que ellos existía en esa banca, alejada del parque, rodeada por cedros que ofrecían su refrescante sombra. No supieron quién hizo el primer movimiento, si fue Aoi, él no lo sintió, si fue Jin, ella estaba muy ocupada como para notarlo. Lo único de lo que fueron conscientes al cabo de un momento, fue de sus labios juntos y de una nueva y extraña sensación. Como un revoloteo, luego como una estampida, cientos de mariposas alteradas en sus estómagos, los labios del otro moviéndose con delicadeza y al tiempo con una seguridad que no sabían que tenían.

Al rato, fue la falta de oxígeno lo que los obligó a separarse y sin darse cuenta a abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo. Y el sonrojo volvió.

—Jin…

—Aoi…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y rieron por ellos, volviendo a mantener centímetros de separación entre ellos.

—No sé cómo…

—Fue algo…

Volvieron a reír, pero en vez de alejarse un poco más, Jin, tomó la mano de Aoi.

—Te… ¿te gustó?— le preguntó. Lo bueno de tener el visto bueno de un profesor certificado era que ya podía comunicarse con el japonés, sin necesidad de conectarse a un traductor.

—Mucho…— le aclaró Aoi, algo cohibido, Jin se coloró más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno— Puedo… ¿puedo volver a hacerlo?— le preguntó. Jin soltó una risita.

—Juro que es la primera vez que alguien me pide permiso para besarme— respondió

—¿Te han besado muchas veces sin permiso?

—En realidad… es la primera vez…— Aoi sonrió, al tiempo que sus labios volvían a unirse. Por segunda ocasión, las mariposas que residían en sus estómagos se alborotaron y dieron todo un show de piruetas a sus anchas para divertirse. Los labios de Jin sabían a fresa mezclada con el sabor del helado y los de Aoi eran más dulces, como si de algo dulzón se tratara. Jin no sabría definirlo.

¿Cuándo había pasado aquello? ¿En qué punto de su amistad habían comenzado a sentirse más interesados por el otro? No sabían. Y ciertamente, no les interesaba. Lo único que en esos momentos importa era el segundo beso, que estaban viviendo. Jin había conocido en la preparatoria a un joven tierno y amable que le había robado su primer beso en medio de su cuarta o quinta cita, no lo recordaba, mientras que Aoi solo había tenido en toda su vida una chica como su novia, en Japón, antes de viajar a Italia y aquella relación, no podía contar como real.

Cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones y tuvieron que separarse por segunda ocasión, ambos pensaron por un momento que a partir de entonces todo sería incómodo e incluso sufrible. Pero las cosas no resultaron así. Aoi, estuvo dispuesto a ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, charlar y enterarse más de los avances de Jin en el italiano, ella se sintió contenta y cómoda, cuando Aoi la tomó de la mano y la invitó a caminar. Charlaron por un par de horas, hasta que Aoi recordó que tenía que volver a su entrenamiento, Gino se molestaría si no acudía y más aún, porque gracias a todo, habían ganado en semanas pasadas el partido clave que los enviaría a los octavos de final en la Champions League, en los últimos entrenamientos, se preparaban para llegar a los cuartos.

Cuando Jin volvió a sus actividades diarias, tuvo la infinita certeza de que la relación que llegara a mantener con Aoi, sería sin dudas, la mejor de toda su vida. A fin de cuentas ¿qué podía interponerse entre ellos?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

 _Bueno, lamento demasiado haberme retrasado con esta actualización, en verdad. Pero miren que he trabajado en ella, siendo mi primera actualización de año. En este 2016, vengo decidida a terminar con la colección MUNDIAL DE LOCOS y a subir las historias que restan, con prontitud y mucho esmero. Esperando que no decaiga la audiencia y que como antes me sigan hasta el final, dejo esto por aquí._

 _No olviden enviarme sus comentarios, con reclamos, halagos, sugerencias y ¿por qué no? Amenazas de muerte si así gustan. ¡Muy buen inicio de año! Y mis mejores deseos._

 _ **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _ **¡El balón es mi amigo!—**_


	5. ¿El amor está en las reglas?

— _¡El soccer es mi sueño!—_

* * *

 **=5. ¿El amor está en las reglas?=**

* * *

 _ **Sábado. 12:00 PM**_

 **=Estadio Giuseppe Meazza=**

La tribuna estaba a reventar, desde sus butacas, los aficionados que habían acudido al encuentro de ida de los octavos de final de la tan esperada y nombrada Champions League, se aferraban a sus butacas, al filo de un encuentro, por demás interesante. Para los espectadores locales, aquello significaba un gran encuentro, el cuál enfrentaba a su equipo con uno de los grandes de España. Llegados desde sus tierras, los madrileños se habían concentrado en el estadio italiano, apoyando al Atlético de Madrid, que en esos momentos se jugaba los puntos de ventaja para avanzar a los cuartos de final.

Pese a la gran hincha que había llegado con el equipo, los ánimos parecían no ser suficientes, puesto que el equipo pasaba por un momento difícil. A pocos minutos antes de terminar el primer tiempo, el Atlético había sufrido un gol por parte del delantero italiano Conti, que haciendo gala de su puesto bien merecido dentro de su selección, había demostrados sus habilidades en el regateo para anotar aquel tan esperado tanto. Por supuesto, el equipo español se había esforzado en recuperarse durante los minutos que les quedaban y también durante el inicio del segundo tiempo, sin embargo, el reloj marcaba el minuto 70', presionando a fondo los ánimos de los madrileños que no daban con la manera de superar el juego de los italianos.

En la delantera, Conti se valía de todas sus habilidades para robarles el balón y en las escasas ocasiones en que habían logrado burlarlo, los madrileños se habían tenido que emplear a fondo con el centrocampista japonés que si bien tenía fama de enano, había perfeccionado bastante su juego aéreo, siendo hábil al momento de saltar y robarles el esférico. En la portería, Gino también había tenido su momento de gloria, deteniendo los tiros de los mejores jugadores españoles, que llegaban hasta él.

El minuto 87 llegó, con un acercamiento de Aoi y Conti, en perfecta sincronización a la portería española, el arquero, un hombre de gran tamaño y una corpulencia mayor a la de ellos, se preparó para recibirlos, con una sonrisa en la boca.

—No crean que el impedir que los jugadores pasen, los hace tan buenos como para anotarme— les dijo el portero con altivez, robando una sonrisa de labios del pequeño japonés. Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que se enfrentaba a enemigos como aquel, que dudaban de sus capacidades. Con el tiempo, el pequeño Aoi había desarrollado un sentido muy fino de la humildad y sabía que no por las apariencias, debía de juzgarse a los oponentes. Les bastó una mirada para entender su jugada, Aoi se adelantó lo más que pudo, superando al último defensa que les quedaba y entonces Conti disparó un cañonazo que subió tanto como pudo antes de bajar, justo enfrente de Aoi. Un tiro de _volea_ y el arquero no pudo hacer nada para detener el balón que entró por la esquina superior derecha, hasta quedar clavado en la red.

El pitazo final llegó con aquel gol y tan pronto como lo escucharon, Aoi y Conti se encontraron en medio del campo, saltando de felicidad porque la primera victoria era de ellos. Si jugaban tan bien como lo habían hecho, la semana siguiente en que tendrían el partido de vuelta en Madrid, España.

—Los hicimos Aoi, estamos a un paso de los cuartos— le dijo Conti en una sonrisa, mientras el equipo a sus espaldas comenzaba a celebrar con Gino en el centro y mientras los madrileños se retiraban dignamente del campo, sin ofrecer algún tipo de felicitación o muestra de apoyo. Por supuesto, aquello no era presunción, o rencor, sino más bien respeto y paciencia, dado que los encuentros entre ambos equipos, aún no habían terminado.

Cuando los jugadores del Milán se acercaron a la banca, las felicitaciones por parte del entrenador no se hicieron esperar y con amabilidad, pidió a sus jugadores que complacieran a los reporteros que habían acudido a visitarlos. Al salir del área de bancas, decenas de flashes y preguntas de caballeros y damas expertos en el deporte, se acercaron a cada jugador para obtener su entrevista de rutina.

Conti expresó su alegría por haber contribuido en el partido con un gol, Gino aseguró que los jugadores y el mismo se estaban esforzando en mantener un ritmo de entrenamiento riguroso, pues su meta era llegar hasta los cuartos de final y arrasar con los demás equipos. Aoi secundó aquella declaración, mostrando sus sueños de ganar la Orejona y fue entonces que uno de los reporteros se aceró a él, con una pregunta que lo dejó sin respuesta.

—Joven Aoi, joven Aoi. ¿Es cierto que mantiene una relación bastante cercana con la jugadora de voleibol china, Jin Hou Wang?—

—Este… yo… ¿de dónde ha sacado eso?— preguntó Aoi un poco nervioso dado que estaba seguro que Gino no era consciente de sus salidas extra oficiales con Jin, las cuales habían sido cada vez más frecuentes aquella última semana, luego del beso que había tenido lugar en una banca del parque local, público para cualquier paparazzi.

—Hace unos días, mi fotógrafo captó a la señorita en cuestión, saliendo de una cafetería en su compañía. Los rumores surgen, ya sabrá usted y bueno… las revistas de espectáculos comienzan a hablar… ¿no estaba usted al tanto?— le respondió el reportero. Aoi suspiró internamente y aprovechando que Gino se encontraba abordado por otro reportero, respondió con tranquilidad.

—Este… No. Y bueno, Jin es una buena amiga. Dado su ascendencia asiática nos conocimos hace un tiempo y congeniamos muy bien, creo que es solo eso, no puedo decir nada más de nuestra relación. Somos amigos…— el reportero sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya veo, es claro que a los deportistas les gusta mantener círculos sociales amplios, pero… ¿podría decirnos algo acerca de la señorita? Es una excelente voleibolista, pero no es muy frecuente que se preste a dar entrevistas, al menos no desde su fichaje al Robur Ravenna— le explicó el reportero.

—Pues, supongo que le gusta mantener su privacidad. Igualmente, creo que estaba en proceso de manejar un italiano fluido…— comentó Aoi al aire, percatándose de sus palabras, solo hasta que hubieron salido— Por experiencia, le aseguro que para un asiático, no es sencillo dominar tan complejo idioma— se apresuró a añadir.

—Claro, debe ser debido a eso. Entonces, aparte de eso, ¿no tiene ninguna opinión que dar sobre la señorita Jin?— insistió el reportero.

—Pero ¿por qué presiento que usted está intentando liarme con ella?— bromeó— ya he dicho que es una buena amiga, además de eso, no, no tengo nada que decir de esa amistad. Lo único que agregaría, sería claro el hecho de que es una excelente jugadora y que le deseo mucha suerte en el torneo de Voleibol que se está jugando—

—Es bueno ver las relaciones de los deportistas, en el ámbito social más que profesional, gracias por sus palabras y lamento la impresión que le di, es solo que la nombrada _Ola japonesa del amor_ estalló de repente y ante estas noticias, la prensa japonesa que sigue su trabajo en Italia, se preguntaba si usted estaría uniéndose a ella— se explicó el reportero, bajando la cámara.

—La ¿ _Ola japonesa del amor_?— Aoi estaba a nada de soltarse a reír, poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaban a retirarse a los vestidores y el pronto tenía que irse, pero aquellas nuevas noticias le estaban llamando la atención, después de todo luego de la foto que Misaki había publicado un par de semanas antes de comenzará la Champions no había tenido muchas oportunidades de conectarse a Facebook, pues básicamente, su vida social se quedaba en WattsApp.

—Sí, verá, hace unas semanas, antes de la Champions, el joven Wakabayashi, fue captado entrando a una gala en compañía de una bella señorita que poco después se anunció como su novia. El joven Taro, causó revuelo semanas después cuando su foto en internet se filtró, en compañía de una hermosa joven que poco después, también se confirmó, era su novia.

—Sí, de lo de Taro estaba al tanto, aunque no de lo de Genzo— comentó Aoi.

—Bueno, luego de aquello, el tigre japonés, también confirmó su nueva relación con una señorita española— _"Sí, eso sí lo escuché por aquí…"_ se recordó el japonés a sí mismo— Y tiempo después, el joven Wakashimazu alertó a la prensa de Japón anunciando su noviazgo con una estudiante de gastronomía de universidad de Saitama— _"Vaya asaltacunas"_ pensó Aoi con una sonrisa _._ Las nuevas noticias resultaban sorprendentes, ya tendría que conectarse a internet para obtener las exclusivas en sus conversaciones grupales con la selección— Rematando el asunto, el joven Kaiser de Alemania, anunció su nueva relación con una amiga de la novia del joven Wakabayashi casi a la par de que en Japón, el joven Izawa robara publicidad en una borrachera con una gimnasta que amaneció en su apartamento y que poco después se confirmó, era su pareja— terminó el reportero. Aoi rió, ¡pero que chismes!

—Vaya, así que por eso, lo he hecho sospechar. Pues no, debo asegurar que solo mantengo una amistad con Jin, aunque si algo cambia, le aseguro que se lo haré saber. Por lo mientras, no deje de seguir la ola japonés, suena interesante… esperemos el nuevo integrante sea Matsuyama anunciando su esperado compromiso. Si me disculpa, debo irme, con permiso— terminó el japonés. Camino a los vestidores, todas las aventuras que sus amigos se habían dedicado a vivir lo hicieron sonreír, pues no creía posible todo lo que le habían hecho saber.

Con calma, se cambió el uniforme y estuvo a tiempo para abandonar el estadio en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo. Durante el viaje en autobús al Campo de entrenamiento, Aoi conectó su celular a internet y entró a Facebook.

 _ **67 nuevas notificaciones**_

 _ **185 mensajes nuevos de 4 conversaciones**_

 _ **134 solicitudes de amistad nuevas**_

—¡Pero qué cosas!— exclamó. Conti a su lado, lo miró interrogante— Ja, ja, lo siento, es que hacía mucho que no entraba a Facebook— se explicó, mostrando su celular. Conti rió y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se ponía unos audífonos para perderse en su música.

Aoi, abrió las solicitudes de amistad y tras analizar las 4 primeras, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Fans que habían dado con su página. En las notificaciones, varias eran de comentarios en fotos que había comentado o likes en sus fotos en línea, 9 o 10 publicaciones nuevas de Gino y sus amigos de Japón. Los mensajes sin embargo, se mostraban prometedores:

 **Tsubasa Ozhora:** _ **Aoi, ¡suerte en la Champions, felicidades por…!**_

 **Misaki Taro:** _ **Déjame en paz, ¿tú no has salido nunca con…?**_

 **Itou Fujiyama:** _ **Aoi, prometiste no olvidarte de tus amigos del Naka…**_

 **Japón, la súper selección:** _ **182 mensajes sin leer**_

Suspiró y salió de la página, tan pronto como volviera a casa se instalaría en la Laptop para leer las publicaciones nuevas y también para responder aquellos mensajes que ya mucho tiempo tenían ahí y se empezaban a acumular. ¡Por el Dios del soccer! Tenía que volver a dejar abierto Facebook en su celular.

Pronto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y tras la celebración que siempre tenía una buena comida en la cafetería, los jugadores estuvieron libres para retirarse. Aoi aprovechó, para darse una ducha en los vestidores y para llamar a Jin, quién lo envió al buzón. Pasaban de la 1, por lo tanto, seguramente la chica estaría alguna práctica. Se apresuró a vestirse y dejó un texto en la bandeja de entrada de Jin, dónde la citaba en una buena pizzería para contarle las buenas que el reportero le había hecho llegar. Y fue justo entonces, cuando calló en la cuenta de aquello tan importante.

Luego del beso de aquel día, cuando Jin anunció que finalmente dominaba el idioma, la había visto a diario luego de sus entrenamientos o antes de las prácticas vespertinas de la chica, comían, hablaban y en más de una ocasión se tomaban de las manos, había tratado de no llamar la atención, por lo que las horas y los lugares no coincidían casi nunca. Sin embargo, ya habían sido captados, tenía que pasarse por algún local de periódicos para mirar las revistas e incluso ver los programas de espectáculos. ¡Por qué diablos no lo hacía! ¡Ah sí! Porque su mente y su tiempo estaban en el soccer y en Jin. La chica era hermosa, divina, alegre y divertida, era profesional y en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en algo más que su entrenadora, era su amiga…

Tras aquel beso, no lo habían hablado, no habían dicho nada más y tampoco lo habían vuelto a repetir… pero su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba en ella, su mente divagaba durante el día sobre lo que estaría haciendo o dónde estaría, le gustaba escucharla hablar y más aún si lo hacía en chino. _Se estaba enamorando…_ ¿Pero cómo? ¿Era correcto? Después de todo se suponía que Jin solo sería su entrenadora… ¿Qué rayos le diría Gino si armaba un escándalo por estar viendo a la china? ¿Las reglas del soccer, prohibían enamorarse de la entrenadora?

Sin darse cuenta, hundido en sus pensamientos, había llegado a la pizzería donde vería a Jin. Faltaban todavía 20 minutos para la hora que él había propuesto, pero aun así, entró y pidió una mesa, bien alejada de las ventanas. El mesero no replicó y luego de tomar su orden, que consistió solo de una soda italiana, se atrevió hasta a pedirle su autógrafo, asegurando que era gran seguidor de su carrera en Italia.

Tras dos sodas y miles de dudas que no lograba responderse, Jin le llamó, con 10 minutos aun faltando para la hora indicada:

— _Bueno... ¿Aoi?—_ le dijeron a la otra línea.

—Jin, recibiste mi mensaje, ¿no?— respondió él, inusualmente tranquilo.

— _Sí, pero es que no podré llegar… tengo un entrenamiento fatal por acá, el equipo está preparándose para un cambio en un partido que jugaremos en tres días… ¿te importa que cambiemos la hora? Si gustas, yo pago la cena, pero es que…_

—No te preocupes, linda, está bien. Te veo mañana con más calma, ¿vale? Te quiero, suerte en el entrenamiento— respondió el japonés alegre.

— _Vale… Te quiero, lindo—_ rió Jin al colgar. Y sin saberlo, hizo al mismo Aoi sonreír, porque le gustaba que ella le dijera que lo quería, le gustaba que se sintiera apenada por faltar a algún encuentro y le gustaba más aún que le devolviera los motes cariñosos. Pidió la cuenta y dejó más propina de la debida, para luego abandonar el lugar y dirigirse al departamento de Gino. No lo comprendía, Gino seguía viviendo en el departamento que había comprado cuando recién cumplía 20 años, pero ya tenía una hermosa casa solariega a las afueras de la ciudad. Bueno, tampoco importaba.

Tomó un taxi y estuvo frente al edificio de Gino en menos de 15 minutos, subió los cinco pisos y llamó a la puerta 5C esperando solo dos minutos a que el arquero le abriera.

—Aoi ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Gino asombrado de ver ahí a su amigo.

—Lo siento por no avisar, ¿te interrumpo en algo?— se excusó el japonés, Gino rió.

—Para nada, bobo, es que estaba haciendo de comer, ya sabes que detesto la comida rápida, pasa, anda— le indicó el rubio en una amable sonrisa y mientras Aoi entraba y cerraba, Gino volvió a la cocina— Y bueno, ¿qué te pasa? Traes una cara extraña— le dijo el portero. Gino suspiró.

—Tú… tú crees… ¿túcreesquestámalenamorarsedelentrenador?— preguntó en un solo suspiró y por un momento, cuando Gino dejó caer la cuchara con la que calentaba un poco de arroz frito, pensó que quizás el rubio no le había entendido y que tendría que repetirlo más lento. Pero Gino apagó el fuego, se giró para verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y el semblante más pálido y entonces se acercó a la barra donde Aoi permanecía y lo miró fijamente.

—Aoi… pero… yo… creí… desde… pero… entonces… Jin… yo… acaso… ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?— preguntó el italiano, aunque más para él que para Aoi. Tras un momento de recordar su frase, Aoi se puso de pie del banquillo sobre el que había tomado asiento y se apresuró a explicar.

—Gino, no pienses mal. No me estaba refiriendo al entrenador, no al del equipo. Sino a Jin, a Jin Hou Wang, mi entrenadora, no vayas a andar diciendo cosas locas, no soy gay— Gino pareció examinar su explicación y tras un momento de mirarlo fijamente cómo si se tratara de una máquina de rayos X, suspiró, claramente aliviado.

—Caray Aoi, me estabas asustando. Siéntate… Haber…— Aoi hizo caso a su amigo y sonrió— Entonces ¿qué te estás enamorando de Jin?— le preguntó, sonriente y visiblemente tranquilo, Aoi asintió lentamente.

—Ja, ja, ja, ya lo imaginaba— declaró el arquero— Por tu culpa me perdí una muy buena película en TNT tratando de que la prensa no sacara a la luz la foto que te tomaron con Jin. Ciertamente, eres un tonto, ¿cómo andas por ahí tan campante?—

—Gino… ¡espera! ¿Tú sabías de la foto? ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste?— se asombró el japonés.

—Pues porque quería saber si era verdad y tú sueles asustarte por todo, si te interrogaba lo negarías y pensarías que te estaba regañando. Me alegro de que vinieras y me lo contarás aunque te estabas tardando. Esta mañana, pensé que asegurarías todo frente a la prensa, pero cuando no lo hiciste perdía atención en tu entrevista— Aoi lo miró aún asombrado pero luego de un momento sonrió. ¡Ay pero qué Gino! Siempre tan sorprendente.

—Bueno… pues es que en realidad, no he hablado con Jin de todo esto. Desde la mañana que me he estado preguntando si es correcto enamorarse de la entrenadora… es decir… ¿el amor está en las reglas? Podemos…

—El amor no está en ningún lado más que en uno mismo. Su sientes algo, ¿por qué habrías de negarlo o esconderlo?— le preguntó Gino, sirviendo su arroz en un plato— ¿Gustas?— Aoi negó con la cabeza, mientras Gino buscaba una cuchara para comer— En fin, creo que debes hablarlo con ella. Y dejar de pensarlo, claramente no le has aprendido nada a tus compañeros de selección quienes han estado sacudiendo a las revistas con sus nuevas relaciones—

—Vaya, hasta tú sabes de eso y yo no…— se quejó el japonés, haciendo un mohín. Gino rió.

—Es que eres menso, pero bueno. El punto es, que no está mal… si estuviera mal, ¿crees que yo saldría con Alice?—

—¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!— exclamó el pelinegro dando un gran saltó, Gino se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tímidamente.

—Pensé que lo habrías notado, Conti tampoco lo sabe, porque soy cauteloso y no deseo alertar a la prensa. Así que también ten cuidado ¿eh? Luego se vuelven un lío, pero bueno, a ti te gustan las relaciones amistosas con los periodistas, a mí no—

—Pero, pero… oye, somos amigos, deberías contarme esa clase de cosas— le reclamó Aoi.

—Eso estoy haciendo, no es de hace mucho, una o dos semanas, tal vez— se explicó el rubio— Pero el punto no es ese, el punto es que tú, mi pequeño parlanchín amigo, tienes que declararte con Jin—

—Pues tengo un problema… porque si hago eso, seguro que digo una torpeza o me caigo de la silla dónde este. Sabes cuán tímido y torpe llegó a ser…— expuso Aoi bajando la mirada.

—Tranquilízate… si viniste aquí y me hiciste creer que eres gay, seguro que lograr declararte sin romper nada. Anímate, si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo, pronto empezará en partido del París Saint Germain contra el Porto— y con esa invitación, Aoi se tranquilizó un poco. Ya por la noche pensaría en cómo declararse, ya por la noche revisaría Facebook… mientras, había un partido de Taro que ver.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Shanghái, China. 08 PM=**_

 _ **=En alguna mansión…=**_

— _Tīng h_ _ǎ_ _ole..._ _(Escucha bien…)—_ dijo el caballero detrás del escritorio. El hombre de traje y sombrero frente a él, trató por todos los medios de resistir la mirada cruel del caballero, fracasando al instante y volviendo la vista al suelo— _W_ _ǒ_ _b_ _ù_ _zh_ _ī_ _f_ _ù_ _n_ _ǐ_ _de sh_ _ī_ _b_ _à_ _i (No te pago por tus fracasos…)—_

— _W_ _ǒ_ _j_ _ǐ_ _n w_ _ǒ_ _su_ _ǒ_ _n_ _é_ _ng, xi_ _ā_ _nsh_ _ē_ _ng (Hago todo lo que puedo, señor)—_ replicó el hombre de traje y sombrero, pero ante su respuesta, el puño del caballero golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, visiblemente enfadado.

— _Hu_ _ǎ_ _ngy_ _á_ _n. W_ _ǒ_ _b_ _ù_ _z_ _à_ _ih_ _ū_ _, r_ _ú_ _gu_ _ǒ_ _n_ _ǐ_ _c_ _ó_ _ng ji_ _ā_ _q_ _ù_ _f_ _á_ _ngzi, d_ _à_ _n w_ _ǒ_ _xi_ _ǎ_ _ng xi_ _ā_ _ox_ _ī_ _... (Mentira. No me importa si tienes que ir de casa en casa, pero quiero noticias)—_ le dijo el caballero, con una voz tan grave, que logró hacerlo sentir amenzado— _B_ _ǎ_ _w_ _ǒ_ _de n_ _ǚ_ _'_ _é_ _r hu_ _í_ _l_ _á_ _i (Trae a mi hija de regreso)—_ ordenó y sin más, se puso de pie, saliendo del pulcro despacho donde habían permanecido, mientras el hombre del traje y el sombrero, se quedaba ahí, confundido, asustado, preocupado. Habían pasado ya dos meses, quizás dos y medio y no había encontrado ninguna noticia.

¿En dónde estaría Jin Hou Wang?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno, pues heme aquí, con la nueva actualización. Pase un tiempo sin saber cómo continuar, porque quería adentrarme más en la serie, luego de tanto tiempo, pierdo un poco el sentido que lleva la colección, finalmente aquí está. Tenemos una nueva escena con un nuevo personaje y claro, un nuevo idioma, igualmente, la revelación de Gino (quién claro, tendrá su propia historia) y el regreso de las redes sociales. ¿Sabrán en China dónde está Jin? ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Saludos a todas…_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Noukinav018, Dulce843**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es mi amigo!—_


	6. Regresando a Facebook

— _¡Disfruta el futbol!_ —

* * *

 **=6. Regresando a Facebook=**

= _ **Domingo. 01:00 PM**_ =

= **Gelateria Grom** =

—Lo juro, este es el mejor helado que alguna vez haya probado— dijo Jin con una alegre sonrisa, mientras saboreaba el sabor a pistache que le dejaba el helado. Aoi frente a ella sonrió y señaló con su cucharilla su propio helado.

—Entonces no has probado este helado de Tiramisú, porque está delicioso— le dijo, Jin le sacó la lengua indiferente a su comentario y siguió en su tarea de degustar ella misma su propio postre. Aoi, rió para él y prosiguió a la tarea. Al cabo de dos cucharadas más, Jin se puso de pie, con su celular en la mano.

—Espera, te tomaré una foto, quiero subir esto a mi _Instagram_ — le dijo Jin, Aoi, llenó una vez más su cucharilla al tiempo que se la metía a la boca y sonreía a la cámara como si de un infante se tratara. Jin rió, pero pulsó el botón indicado para captar la imagen. Una vez con ella, tomó asiento y escribió un pie de foto, antes de ponerla en línea y mostrársela a Aoi.

" _ **Best Ice Cream!**_

 _ **(El mejor helado)**_

 _ **#Gelato #PomeriggioAmici #Tiramisú #Pistacho"**_

 _ **(#Helado #TardeDeAmigos #Tiramisu #Pistache)**_

—Bueno, ya que estás tan ansiosa por que la prensa nos vea en internet, entonces, yo tomaré una foto y la subiré a mi Facebook— le dijo Aoi poniéndose de pie y sacando el también su celular, la china no replicó y pensó por un momento que el japonés haría la misma toma que ella, sin embargo, Aoi se posó a su lado y apuntó la cámara frontal a ellos. Jin se metió la cucharilla a la boca en el mismo gesto que Aoi había utilizado y sonrió, Aoi besó su mejilla al tiempo que pulsaba en _Capturar._ Cuando se separó de ella, Jin mostraba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Juro por todos los helados deliciosos del mundo, que esa foto va a causar demasiado revuelo— le dijo la chica. Aoi volvió a su lugar y le guiñó un ojo.

—No me importa… de hecho… bueno— comenzó a decir— Te propongo algo, subiré esta fotografía a internet, si tú, accedes a lo que estoy por decirte. Si te niegas, entonces será solo un buen recuerdo de esta tarde, ¿vale?—

—Ja, ja, ja ¿qué tramas Aoi? Está bien, acepto el trato— respondió la pelinegra sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Me gustas. Te quiero. ¿Te gustaría, ser mi novia?— le preguntó lo más firmemente que pudo hacerlo y tratando de no agregar ninguna frase que no le llevara inminentemente a realizar un monólogo. Jin lo miró, primero sorprendida y luego irradiando felicidad.

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías… ¡claro que sí!— le dijo, Aoi sonrió y por inercia tomó la mano que Jin mantenía en la mesa, acariciando su dorso con suavidad.

—Es que hasta ayer, no estaba seguro de cómo pedírtelo. A decir verdad, creo que esta no fue la mejor manera, pero ya no podía aguantar mucho sin decirlo o hacer alguna torpeza— comentó un poco cohibido.

—Pues me alegro que lo hayas dicho en lugar de lo segundo, ja, ja, ja… entonces… ¿subirás la foto?— le preguntó ansiosa, Aoi soltó su mano y desbloqueó su celular, al tiempo que abría Facebook y subía la fotografía. Luego de un par de frases tecleadas, espero a que su post estuviera en línea y se lo mostró a la china:

" _ **Tu non sai il gelato per gustare il Grom**_

 _ **(No sabes de helados, hasta probar los de Grom)**_

 _ **#PomeriggioPiùCheAmici"**_

 _ **(#TardeDeAlgoMásQueAmigos)**_

—Me gusta esa dedicatoria— concedió Jin con una radiante sonrisa. Aoi correspondió, borrándola un momento después.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Jin… esto es Internet, no crees… ¿Qué tú padre podría llegar a ver esto?— su tono detonaba la preocupación que le embargaba y también la gravidez del asunto que Jin mantenía tras su viaje a Italia.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. Mi padre nunca conoció mis páginas de Facebook e Instagram, pero por si las dudas, he tramitado unas nuevas. No hay forma de que lo sepa, las noticias italianas solo llegan a Italia, estoy segura que ni aunque se trate de ti sabrán algo en China, porque yo no te conocía hasta antes de los entrenamientos— le aseguró la china, segura de sus palabras.

—Jin ¿no crees que deberías tratar de acercarte a tu padre?— le preguntó el pelinegro con una mueca dubitativa. Jin negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no…

—Pero ya han pasado dos meses desde que desapareciste de su vida…— replicó el chico.

—Aún no. Hasta que gane. Hasta que pueda mostrarle mis triunfos y avances, hasta que el torneo termine y pueda demostrarle que este es mi lugar…— aseguró la china, con convicción.

Finalmente, Aoi se tranquilizó y con una condescendiente sonrisa, continuó comiendo el helado y contándole a su recién novia, las buenas que el reportero le había hecho llegar sobre las relaciones y escándalos que habían armado sus compañeros japoneses, asegurando que tras aquella foto, él sería el nuevo escándalo japonés y el nuevo miembro de _La ola japonesa del Amor._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Esa noche… 09:00 PM=**_

 **=Departamento de Aoi=**

FOX Sport, transmitía en esos momentos el partido de octavos de final que había tenido lugar en Manchester, Inglaterra, en el estadio Old Trafford, dónde el equipo local, el Manchester United, se había disputado los puntos de ventaja sobre el Barcelona de España, siendo el resultado hasta el minuto 43' un rotundo 3-2 que dejaba arriba en el marcador al equipo visitante, liderado por uno de los grandes del soccer y la total inspiración de Aoi, Tsubasa.

Cuando el medio tiempo llegó y bien cómodo en la sala de su departamento, Aoi decidió encender su Laptop y conectarse a Facebook. La noche anterior había respondido los mensajes sin leer, revisado las notificaciones y borrado las solicitudes de amistad. Se había unido a la conversación en grupo titulada _"_ _ **Los borreguitos de Gino**_ _"_ que había resultado ser un grupo nuevo que Conti había creado para comentar sus penas en los entrenamientos y molestar un rato a su capitán, así mismo, había aceptado la invitación de Izawa, en la que se le pedía, diera un _me gusta_ a la página _**"Memes de Ishizaki"**_ , la cual, está demás decir, era todo un éxito y proveía de un contenido interesante y único.

Apenas abrió su página, el comercial de pan BIMBO que Tsubasa había grabado, se transmitió en su televisor, justo antes de promocionar los nuevos tacos de _Adidas_ en pies de Misaki y la nueva camiseta del Kaiser alemán, autografiada al ganar un concurso. Y en la página de Facebook, las nuevas noticias lo sorprendieron:

 _ **4 nuevos mensajes de 1 conversación**_

 _ **Misaki Taro te ha etiquetado en una publicación**_

 _ **A W. Ken, Izawa Mamoru, W. Genzo y 10 personas más han indicado que les gusta tu foto**_

 _ **Jin HW te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad**_

 _ **Conti te ha etiquetado en una fotografía**_

 _ **Gino H y Ishizaki "Super Star" Ryo, han comentado tu foto**_

—Caray, hasta parece que no tienen nada que hacer— se dijo el pelinegro así mismo con una radiante sonrisa y pulsando _Click_ en la última notificación de la lista, fue directamente a la fotografía que había subido con Jin, esa misma tarde.

Ahí estaba, Ken, Izawa, Genzo, Gino, Ishizaki, Sawada, Teppei, Soda, Nitta, Sano, Kasuo y Masao y el entrenador Gamo, habían dado _me gusta_ a su imagen donde Jin aparecía con su inocente gesto de la cucharilla en la boca, sonriendo y siendo besada en la mejilla por él. En los comentarios, había personas que no conocía que habían comentado y también, los últimos comentarios que pertenecían a Gino y a Ryo.

 _ **Gino H escribió:**_ _"Por fin son algo más que amigos ;)"_

 _ **Ishizaki Super Star Ryo escribió:**_ _"Bien dicen que chiquito, pero picoso, Aoi eres un loquillo XD"_

Con semejantes comentarios, rió y dio me gusta a ambos textos, luego pulsó en responder y escribió:

 _ **Aoi respondió:**_ _"Gino H, tú ya sabías. Ryo, ya te dije que quites el_ _ **SUPER STAR**_ _7u7, sobre tu comentario, ¿qué te puedo decir? ¡Mi novia es preciosa! Imposible no picarse."_

Continuó con su labor y salió de la foto para aceptar la solicitud que Jin le había enviado y de paso publicarle:

" _ **Haces que un helado se vuelva un manjar divino, que una tarde sea maravillosa y que mis amigos me hagan Bullying por tener una novia hermosa— Aoi se siente: cursi y enamoradamente torpe**_ **"**

Siguió con la foto en la que Conti le había etiquetado, encontrando una imagen que mostraba una de sus fotos con la frase: "Asegura a la prensa que son amigos…. Sube una foto poniendo que son MÁS que amigos xD". El número de _me gustas_ estaba rondando los 170 y los comentarios, eran en su mayoría de los miembros del Milán, riendo a carcajadas por aquel intento de MEME, dio _me gusta_ y se apresuró a comentar:

" _ **Subes mi foto, pero yo no he sabido que tengas novia Por lo menos yo, trolleo a la prensa. XD"**_

Con un nuevo click abandonó aquella publicación y abrió el post en que Misaki le había etiquetado, hacia tan solo un par de horas atrás. Antes incluso de que la página se abriera sabía que el más inocente de la selección japonesa estaría burlándose de él, tanto como él lo había hecho en cuanto se había enterado de la foto que se había filtrado.

" _ **Lo admito, me engañaste tras esa cara graciosa y actitud de niñato— Taro se siente: burlón y vengativo— con Shingo Aoi"**_

Haciendo alusión al comentario que en aquel entonces el pelinegro le había hecho a Misaki, sonrió ampliamente y dio un nuevo _me gusta,_ antes de situarse en la casilla de responder y comenzar a escribir.

" _ **¿Acaso tengo cara de chiste? 7u7 Ja, ja, ja, al menos de mí no pensaron que era gay. Misaki ¡nos vemos en la Champions! Aún tengo mucho Bullying que hacerte XD"**_

Y finalmente, pudo abrir los mensajes que habían llegado, siendo interrumpido en su labor, por el regreso del partido que solo trató los goles realizados y realizó un acercamiento a la cancha y las miles de cámaras para analizar el encuentro. Con tiempo suficiente para no perderse la goliza que Tsubasa seguro estaría preparando para el equipo inglés, el japonés abrió sus mensajes y leyó:

 _ **Japón, la súper selección:**_

 _ **Misaki Taro:**_ _No entrar a Facebook por meses no hará que no te molestemos, Aoi XD_

 _ **Ishizaki S.S Ryo:**_ _¡Pero mira nada más! Los bebés de la selección han comenzado a crecer, primero Taro y ahora Aoi, solo falta Sano y Nitta ¡JA, JA, JA!_

 _ **W. Genzo:**_ _Ryo, en serio cambia tu nombre 7u7 y no opines, porque nadie cree que no le des toloache a Yukari_

 _ **Kojiro Hyuga:**_ _Esta vez, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el Guacamole, cambia el nombre y cállate, los únicos que pueden hablar son los machos alfa XD_

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Pero dónde tienen tanto para decir?— se dijo Aoi así mismo, totalmente entregado a las carcajadas y a nada de dejar caer su computadora al suelo, por el temblor en sus piernas producido por la risa. Riendo un poco menos de poco en poco, volvió su atención a la pantalla y pulsó en responder:

 _ **Shingo Aoi:**_ _De mí no te libras en el mundial Taro, ya veremos quién es más molesto. (¡No se vale excusarse en Genzo o Tsubasa!). Ryo, sí, apoyo a los demás: ¡CAMBIA TU NOMBRE! (Y de paso, deja de dar toloache a Yukari, piensa en su salud mental, por fi.) Hyuga, ¿en serio has dicho machos alfa? ¿Dime, quién es el tigre? ¡Ah sí! ¡Tú no! Me he enterado que ya sos un gatito bien manso xD_

Y finalmente, con las notificaciones vacías y una buena sesión de risas, Aoi dejó su laptop en el sofá, mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de agua, para seguir viendo el partido que estaba volviendo a reanudarse. En cuanto se sentó, notó que ya tenía un mensaje en la conversación y que pertenecía a Taro:

 _ **Misaki Taro:**_ _Tampoco puedes usar a Ryo o a los ex Shutetsu 7u7, que sea una competencia justa, enano. Y más respeto, que sigo siendo mayor. (PD. ¡Hyuga te matará! xD)_

Y justo debajo una advertencia que le borró la sonrisa un par de momentos: _**Kojiro Hyuga está escribiendo…**_

 _ **Kojiro Hyuga:**_ _Exacto. ¡AOI DATE POR MUERTO!_

 _ **Shingo Aoi:**_ _Bye-bye._

Sin más que hacer ahí y seguro de que Hyuga le daría una buena paliza en cuanto lo viera, Aoi cerró su página y cerró la laptop, concentrado en Tsubasa que saltaba de nuevo a la cancha de juego. ¡Dios lo librara de enfrentarse a la Juventus en la Champions!

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día. 10:00 AM=**_

 **Campo de entrenamiento del Inter de Milán**

—Y solo para que conste, he tenido muchas novias, de hecho, salgo con muchas chicas hoy en día, pero no te las presento, tonto— reclamó Conti con los ojos entrecerrados señalando a Aoi. Gino y el japonés rieron ante aquella explicación de Conti pero no agregaron nada sus intentos desesperados por acallar la gran burla con que Aoi le había devuelto su meme. Los tres, se hallaban sentados a orillas del campo, con tres botellas de agua entre ellos y aprovechando al máximo su descanso del entrenamiento de aquel lunes. La charla, claramente, giraba en torno a las grandes noticias que Aoi había revelado en internet la tarde-noche anterior.

—Bueno, siendo maduros, en verdad te felicito Aoi, espero que puedas lidiar con la prensa— le dijo Gino en una sonrisa. Conti le dio un codazo en el hombro al capitán mientras le decía:

—Tú igual deberías lidiar con la prensa y anunciar tu relación—Gino se sonrojó un poco y para su mala suerte, Aoi advirtió a las dos personas que se acercaban a ellos.

—Creo que es un buen día para lidiar con la prensa— comentó el japonés, guiñándole un ojo al rubio italiano, mientras a espaldas de este, dos bellas chicas se acercaban. Pronto Jin y Alice estuvieron frente a ellos, sonrientes y vestidas ambas en short y camisetas del Milán.

—Y bueno ¿qué dicen? Somos hincha oficial del Milán— comentó Alice en una sonrisa.

—Creo que nuestras porristas ya pueden ir sintiéndose muy celosas de ustedes dos— les dijo Conti guiñándoles un ojo, mientras las señoritas tomaban asiento junto a Gino y Aoi respectivamente riendo por la desfachatez de Conti.

—Yo creo que esas camisetas necesitan un autógrafo. Después de todo, tú tienes la 1— le dijo a Alice— y tú traes la mía, número 20— le dijo a Jin en una sonrisa.

—Soy yo, o eso sonó cómo a ¿Androide de Dragón Ball?— se mofo Conti. Alice respondió sacándole la lengua:

—Eres tú, solo tú ves esas caricaturas—

—Pues no, Gino y Aoi también— le replicó el delantero, Gino se zafó de aquella disputa con facilidad.

—Sí, creo que debemos autografiarlas, ¿algún plumón a la mano?— Alice rió y Jin negó con la cabeza, Conti gritó a sus compañeros por un plumón y finalmente, uno de los defensas les lanzó uno, el primero en firmar camisetas fue Gino, pasando su firma por la espalda de la artista.

—Bueno, seguro que ahora, sí causaremos revuelo en la prensa. Nos costó demasiado llegar hasta aquí— explicó Jin a Aoi.

—Lo siento. Acabando el entrenamiento, tengo una entrevista con el reportero de la otra vez, aclararé todo, pediré que…— dijo el japonés, comenzando a excusarse, pero Jin le interrumpió.

—No, no te molestes, ya he asegurado todo a los pocos de allá afuera. Solo dales los detalles— con una risa, Gino le extendió el plumón a Aoi para que este también pudiera firmar la camiseta de su novia. Estaba por terminar, cuando Conti terminó con sus mofas respecto a que su novia era más decidida que él, notando repentinamente algo que ellos no.

—Creo que nos regañaran… ¿Quiénes son esos que vienen con el entrenador?— preguntó el delantero. Al instante, Aoi, Gino, Alice y Jin se giraron para mirar a la orilla del campo, dónde el entrenador, acompañado por un miembro de seguridad del equipo y por tres hombres de trajes negros se dirigían hacia ellos. Tras estar un metro más cerca de ellos, Jin se puso de pie en un salto y susurró:

—Mierda

Uno de los tres hombres de traje, el que se encontraba más adelantado que los otros dos se detuvo en seco. Su traje negro lucía fino y elegante, la corbata verde esmeralda ajustaba perfecto a su delgado cuello y su altura superaba la de ella, casi por 20 o 25 centímetros. El cabello de aquel hombre era tan lacio como el de ella y sus ojos tan oscuros como los de Aoi, tenía el porte de un hombre importante y la mueca de disgusto y horror más acentuada que nunca. Contrario a sus acompañantes, no llevaba puestos ningunas gafas oscuras ridículas, pues no las necesitaba para verse amenazante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jin se sintió pequeña de verdad, una niña, una chiquilla aterrada ante la imagen de un hombre tan imponente.

—Wǒ juédé nǐ qiàn wǒ de jiěshì _(Creo que me debes explicaciones) —_ le dijo el hombre con voz fuerte y firme. Aoi y compañía se pusieron de pie al escuchar hablar al hombre frente a ellos y el mismo entrenador, miró extrañado al caballero. Detrás, los hombres de traje y gafas oscuras se acercaron a su caballero en la clara muestra de estar ahí para protegerle.

—Wǒ huì de. Dànshì, bùyào dǎrǎo... _(Lo haré. Pero no te molestes…)_ — respondió la chica con un tono suave y delicado, casi asustado, Aoi tomó su mano y preguntó:

—Jin ¿quién es él?— la chica no lo miró, solo respondió y sus palabras, calaron de pavor al japonés:

—Él es mi padre—

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Instagram** es una red social y aplicación para subir y editar fotografías, así como utilizada para compartir pequeños videos.

 ***** La _**Gelateria Grom**_ está ubicada en Milán y por lo que sé, es una muy buena recomendación para degustar un poste, bien frío en épocas de calor.

 ***** El estadio **Old Trafford** es la sede del equipo del Manchester United, cuando juega como local.

 ***** La idea de darle a Tsubasa un comercial para BIMBO surgió por el comercial que filmó Messi hace algunos ayeres, mientras que los tacos de Misaki, bueno, es que ellos también hacen publicidad.

 ***¡Gana ya la camiseta del Kaiser! ¡Autografiada! Solo tienes que enviar un SMS al 55-123 con tu respuesta a la pregunta: ¿Cuántos balones de oro ha ganado Karl Heinz Schneider? ¡La respuesta correcta o más acertada, gana! ¡LLAMA YA!**

 ***** En México, un MEME es una imagen con frases, Hashtag o publicidad graciosa básicamente utilizada para propagar chistes o chascarrillos (inclusive burlas) que se vuelven virales por toda la red. Solo para aclarar.

 ***** La palabra _trolear_ viene de _troll_ y claramente, quiere decir _burlar, embromar._

 _ *****_ El toloache es la sustancia del amor, que por acá en México se emplea para decir que se obliga a alguien a enamorarse de uno. —Y por si quedan dudas, Ryo no le da toloache a Yukari, pero algo raro pasa ahí—

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Bueno, aquí, cumpliendo a la promesa de aplicarme con esta historia, mi nueva actualización que espero les guste. No olviden hacerme llegar sus tarjetas rojas o sus felicitaciones si les gusta el contenido. ¡Por favor, eviten enviar balones virtuales! No quiero ser atacada._ _ **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER. (No olviden participar en el concurso del Kaiser)**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!_ _ **—**_


	7. Comprometida

**=7. Comprometida=**

* * *

De todas las frases que Aoi alguna vez había escuchado para responder a una pregunta, nunca había existido alguna que le hubiera aterrado tanto como aquella. De repente, su 1.69 le parecía exageradamente minúsculo, su voz se vio ahogada en el fondo de su garganta y su entorno lo hizo sentir como un crío de 10 años frente al profesor de Álgebra que lo castigaba una vez más, por quinta ocasión en una semana de 5 días.

A su lado, Jin también se miraba horrorizada, su mano temblaba ligeramente pero Aoi era consciente de los esfuerzos que la chica estaba realizando para mantenerse serena. Gino, Alice y Conti no daban crédito a lo que miraban, pero sus rostros no aparentaban pánico, tan solo sorpresa. El delantero italiano, miraba a los tres hombres de traje, preguntándose en que rollos estaría metida la familia de Jin. Alice y Gino, quienes también desconocían la procedencia de su amiga, apreciaron aquella escena con seriedad y una increíble serenidad que no trasmitía dudas o temores.

Y frente a ellos, el encargado de seguridad del complejo miraba dudoso a los visitantes, mientras que el entrenador trataba de encontrar una explicación mental a lo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Los hombres de gafas se mantenían en la posición de soldados observando todo o quizás nada, dado que sus ojos eran puntos desconocidos para los presentes. El padre de Jin sin embargo, se mostraba enfadado, sus ojos negros eran tan oscuros cómo la noche, su altura rayaba el 1.80 y su pose elegante imponía presencia y autoridad. Finalmente, el entrenador, rompió el silencio.

—Gino, por favor, necesito de tu ayuda— el portero miró a su autoridad alejándose de Alice, sin perder su mueca seria y su andar tranquilo—

—Y ¿de qué manera podría ayudarle, entrenador?— cuestionó el rubio.

—De todos aquí, eres que habla chino, no he podido comunicarme con este caballero dado que el no habla italiano y yo no hablo chino. Lo único que tengo para deducir con quién desea comunicarse es esta nota que él me ha dado al aparecer— se explicó el entrenador, extendiendo una hoja al arquero. En ella se leía:

" _ **¡Escándalo italiano!**_

 _ **La voleibolista china Jin Hou Wang se anuncia como novia oficial del futbolista japonés, Aoi Shingo**_

 _ **¡Facebook lo revela todo!**_

 _ **¡Un nuevo integrante a La Ola Japonesa del Amor!"**_

No tuvo que preguntárselo dos veces, había escuchado lo que el padre de Jin había dicho y también la revelación de que aquel hombre era su padre, todo aquello, claramente se debía al escandalito que Aoi y Jin habían causado con sus fotografías. Girando sobre sus talones, mostró la hoja en alto a Jin y a Aoi, que se estremecieron del miedo.

—Gino, ¿crees que podríamos dejar a Jin y a su padre, hablar en un lugar más privado?— preguntó Aoi, adelantándose a Jin.

—Pues claro, Jin, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó el arquero, la china, parecía ligeramente enferma y su tez se miraba pálida. Débilmente asintió con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, necesito hablar con mi padre— dijo, Gino asintió. Dirigiéndose al padre de Jin, habló en chino:

—Qǐng gēn wǒ lái, tāmen kěyǐ tán gèng shūshì de huìyì shì _(Por favor, síganme. Podrán hablar más cómodos en la sala de conferencias)—_ el padre de Jin asintió y siguió al rubio por el corto camino que les llevaba hasta la sala donde usualmente, se ofrecían las ruedas de prensa de los jugadores. Cuando entraron, el padre de Jin, sus guardaespaldas y la chica, ingresaron primero.

—Aoi, ¿podrías acompañarme, por favor?— le pidió la china antes de que Gino cerrara la puerta. Alice y Conti en el campo, trataban de mantenerse tranquilos, pues por alguna razón, la presencia del padre de Jin no les daba buena espina. Fuera de la sala, Aoi asintió y sonrió.

—No me iré, lo juro. Vamos, tú padre parece ansioso de hablar contigo— le soltó al mirar por encima del hombro de la chica al padre de la misma que no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Cerrando la puerta, Gino dejó a sus amigos tratar con los visitantes mientras él explicaba todo al entrenador y lo dejaba tranquilo al asegurar que nada malo pasaría.

—Uf…— suspiró Jin, tomando la mano de Aoi, mientras se acercaban al lugar donde el padre de la chica, había tomado asiento. Una vez frente a él, Jin se armó de valor y habló— Aoi, te presento a mi padre… Zhao Hou Wang— el señor Wang reaccionó a su nombre y miró a su hija extrañado, seguramente por el idioma que había empleado. Justo cuando Jin iba a continuar con su presentación, esa vez en chino, él señor Wang carraspeó y habló.

—Explícame, Jin. ¿Por qué me estás presentando a este niño? ¿Qué haces en Italia cuando acordamos que permanecerías en China?— el señor Wang habló en italiano, Jin lo miró sorprendida, mientras por primera vez, el apelativo _niño,_ cohibía a Aoi.

—No sabía que hablaras chino, padre…— susurró Jin

—Y yo no sabía que eras una desobediente— le replicó el señor, enfadado. Jin suspiró antes de responder.

—No lo soy. Jamás llegamos al acuerdo de que me quedaría en la ciudad, fue más bien una escena donde tú gritabas y yo suplicaba. Si te presento a este niño, es por cortesía y porque creo que tras la nota que trajiste impresa mereces conocer a mi novio—explicó Jin firme y segura, su mano, bien sujeta a la de Aoi.

—¡No te permito que me hables así!— exclamó el señor Wang, molesto— ¿Una escena dices? Ya que te gusta pintar las cosas de ese modo, rectifico. Te ordene que permanecieras en China, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Novio? ¡Sabes perfectamente qué este jovencito no es de tu clase y posición!

—No pinto las cosas de ningún modo, padre— respondió Jin, visiblemente más calmada— Es simplemente como sucedieron las cosas. Ahora bien, estoy aquí, porque fiche con un equipo de voleibol y estoy desempeñando mi carrera. Sí, cómo lo oíste, Aoi es mi novio— sus últimas palabras brotaron en una sonrisa que hicieron sonreír al japonés— Aoi Shingo, japonés. Cómo notarás, él es el centro campista del Milán y también miembro de su selección, es un chico estupendo— armado de valor con aquellas frases, Aoi dio un paso al frente y saludó.

—Un placer conocerle, señor Wang— su reverencia, fue quizás un poco más inclinada de lo que debería, pero resultó para él, incluso incorrecta, al levantarse, sonrió y continuó hablando— Espero que no le moleste que…—

—Suelta inmediatamente la mano de mi hija— le amenazó el señor Wang— No estoy dispuesto a escuchar estas tonterías, nos vamos, y sí, tú vienes conmigo Jin, todavía hay mucho de qué hablar. Jovencito, espero no tener que volver a verte nunca en mi vida, por supuesto, Jin tampoco lo hará. Quedas informado, sobre el compromiso que mi hija tiene desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Su prometido, está aquí en la ciudad aguardando por verla. Lin, Tao, vámonos— ordeno el señor y acto seguido, los hombres de gafas, tomaron a Jin por los hombros, apartándola de Aoi y siguiendo al señor Wang. Aoi se apresuró a seguirlos.

—Señor, señor Wang, por favor, escúcheme— le rogaba el japonés, siendo ignorado olímpicamente. Cuando cruzaron las puertas de la sala, Gino y el entrenador seguían ahí.

—Lamento las molestias, nos marchamos— anunció el señor Wang, sorprendiendo al entrenador que pensaba no hablaba su idioma. Gino miró a Aoi, advirtiendo en sus ojos preocupación. Jin, forcejeaba con sus guardaespaldas para soltarse y acercarse a Aoi.

—Señor Wang…— repitió Aoi, pero el padre de Jin ni siquiera lo movió. Siguió su camino al estacionamiento, donde su auto aguardaba. Por alguna extraña razón, los reporteros habían desaparecido de la entrada y el lugar se hallaba vacío. Cuando Aoi, suplicante, siguió a los visitantes chinos y a su novia a la salida, sus compañeros de equipo, Alice y Conti, le observaron y no pudieron evitar seguirlo, intrigados.

Tao y Lin se encargaron de meter al auto a una reacia Jin que forcejeaba y pedía a gritos que le soltaran y dejaran en paz. El padre de Jin subió después, acallando los reclamos de su hija, mientras Tao o Lin, Aoi no sabía se dirigía al asiento de copiloto, dejando al otro en el del chofer. Y un momento después, ignorando las súplicas de Aoi y los reclamos de Jin, el auto negro desapareció, dejando a un japonés, abatido y derrotado.

—Aoi…— le dijo Alice al acercarse a él, con Gino y Conti detrás. El japonés, ni siquiera la miró, simplemente se sentí en la orilla de la acerca, mirando el estacionamiento, dónde antes había estado un auto que en esos momentos, alejaba a Jin tanto como podía de él, dejándolo con dudas, miedos y una soledad, que nunca antes lo había invadido.

—Aoi ¿qué pasó?— le repitió Conti, el japonés, negó con la cabeza.

—Se la llevó. Dijo que no debía estar en Italia. Dijo que volvería a China. Dijo que no me quería ver de nuevo. Jin está comprometida y ese hombre está en la ciudad. Se la llevaran. No la veré más. Ni siquiera me ha dejado despedirme de ella o aclararle muchas cosas. No le permitió expresar sus logros, todo por lo que trabajó y los sueños que tenía…— Aoi se calló, Gino tomó asiento a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, suspirando.

Para muchos, Aoi no era más que el jugador hiperactivo de 22 años que alegraba al equipo del Milán y colaboraba con las victorias, pero para Gino, más que para nadie, era solo el niño de 15 años, entusiasta y estafado que había llegado hacía 6 años a Italia. El chiquillo que había apoyado y apreciado, al que había enseñado a dominar el italiano y al que no había dejado de ver como un hermano menor.

Cuando las lágrimas de Aoi comenzaron a empapar el pants del chico, sus temblores se volvieron notorios, Conti hizo a sus compañeros esfumarse y Alice se apresuró a buscar en su bolso un pañuelo o quizás dos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Aoi se repusiera, se pasara el pañuelo por los ojos y mirara a sus amigos, con un semblante, completamente derrotado, antes de explicar con detalle lo sucedido en la sala de conferencias. Al terminar, Gino y Alice se quedaron sin palabras, Aoi estaba a nada de volver a llorar, pero fue Conti, el que devolviera el espíritu al ambiente:

—Venga Aoi, llorando no vas a lograr nada. No lloriqueaste cuando te discriminaban por ser japonés, ni cuando nadie creyó que entrarías como titular a una Champions, has pasado tu vida rebelándote ante todos, dejando en claro que eres y siempre serás el japonés más aventurero y perseverante. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Vamos, anda, yo mismo te ayudaré. Recorreremos todos los hoteles de la ciudad, con tal de dar en el que esté el dichoso rey de China—

—Conti…— comenzó Gino, tratando de hacerle ver a su amigo que esa era una idea, por demás alocada, pero el brinco de alegría de Aoi, fue suficiente para borrar aquellas palabras de su boca.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudarás?— Aoi había vuelto a sonreír, su rostro se miraba iluminado y sus ojos brillaban esperanzados.

—Pues claro. ¿Podemos ir, verdad capitán?— le preguntó el delantero a Gino, haciéndole apoyar su idea para alegrar a Aoi.

—Claro— accedió Gino— Solo esperen a que de por terminado el entrenamiento y nos iremos. Alice y yo buscaremos por un lado y ustedes por otro, quién tenga noticias, avisa por WattsApp—

Y con esas palabras, las esperanzas de encontrar a Jin, hablar con su padre y dejar en claro que no iba a hacerse a un lado, Aoi, comenzó a hacer un listado mental de todos los hoteles de la ciudad. En alguno, debía encontrar a una familia acaudalada de China.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa tarde… 04:00 PM**_

 **=Hotel Park Hyatt Milano=**

Miró una vez más por la ventana, ni de chiste habría podido buscar una manera de salir por ahí, había tan solo unos cuantos pisos que la alejaban del suelo. Fuera de aquella habitación, su puerta era custodiada por Lin y Tao, los guardaespaldas que desde hacía varios años habían servido a su padre en lugar de sus padres. En la sala de estar, el hombre que desde pequeña había amado y respetado, se había acomodado en su sofá a esperar al dichoso estúpido que le había conseguido para marido. Jin apostaba, un tonto creído y rico que la aburriría y que detestaría desde que viera.

Apenas habían llegado al hotel, su padre la había metido en aquella habitación, ordenándole se vistiera como su hija y no como una deportista liberal. Dada aquella orden, un vestido negro, corto por encima de las rodillas, de mangas y cuello redondo esperaba pacientemente a que ella lo vistiera. Pero por supuesto se negaba a hacerlo.

Camino al hotel, su padre no le había permitido hablar, mandándola callar con esa voz que reservaba solo para cuando estaba en verdad muy enfadado. En vez de escucharla, se había dedicado a hablarle de las maravillas que representaba el hombre elegido para ella y lo decepcionado que se sentía de saberla en compañía de un vulgar futbolista. Igualmente, hizo hincapié en el tormento que le había hecho pasar al desaparecer y en lo furioso que se había sentido al encontrar su cara en internet.

El golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, seguramente, el dichoso prometido había llegado a la habitación. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas en cuanto su padre comenzó a saludar en chino y unos momentos después los pasos de alguien acercándose a su celda. Tomando asiento en la cama, se cruzó de brazos y se negó a hacerse la amedrentada. El señor Wang cruzó la puerta y al verla vestida con su short, tenis y camiseta del Milán, se molestó.

—Jin, haz el favor de vestirte y salir. Si lo haces, puede que te deje ver una vez más al japonés, niégate y emberrínchate y nos iremos esta misma noche sin posibilidades de que vuelvas a verlo— la chantajeó. Jin lo sabía, sabía que aquel negocio no era un negocio sino una condición oculta en una amenaza. Pero quería ver Aoi y aquella, resultaba su única oportunidad. En cuanto asintió con la cabeza, su padre salió de la habitación y ella se apresuró a vestirse. Se sacó la ropa, se echó el vestido encima y se calzó los tacones que su padre le había dejado bajo el tocador. Se miró el cabello, sujeto en una coleta y lo soltó, sus mechones negros cayeron sobre sus hombros con gracia y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron aún más. De repente, Jin vio en el espejo lo que había tratado de no ver desde que llegó a Italia, con el cabello recogido y la ropa de una deportista… vio a su madre.

Negando con la cabeza, reacia a volver a los recuerdos que la lastimaban, se alejó del espejo y salió de la habitación. Su padre se puso de pie al verla, claramente complacido y frente a él, un joven alto, quizás de un 1.85. Sus cabellos eran negros como los de cualquier otro chino y sus ojos rasgados, tenían un tono cálido entre avellana y marrón oscuro. Su traje gris le sentaba a la perfección, la corbata lila, estaba bien acomodada y su sonrisa, por un momento, la dejó encantada.

—Jin, él es Shang Lee— le dijo su padre, Shang sonrió y se reverenció.

—Es un placer conocerla señorita Wang, debo tomarme el atrevimiento de comentarle que es usted mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba—

—Yo… yo…— Jin se aclaró la garganta— Yo nunca le he visto, joven Lee— replicó.

—Bueno, estuvimos en una fiesta, creo que usted tendría 14 años o quizás 13, yo estaba cumpliendo los 15. Mi padre, es dueño de una de las más grandes empresas exportadoras de China, aquella fiesta fue en honor a la asociación con su empresa, la que nos reunió— explicó Shang, Jin se acercó al sofá, para tomar asiento, al lado de su padre, a penas lo hizo, el señor Wang y Shang, tomaron asiento.

—Ya… mi madre y yo solíamos aburrirnos horrores en aquellas fiestas, lamento no recordarlo. ¿Qué lo trae por Milán?— preguntó queriendo desviar el tema, de ella misma.

—Un negocio muy importante para mi empresa. Verá, mi padre está por retirarse y yo dejare de ser solo un vicepresidente en la empresa, todo me pertenecerá como está estipulado desde mi concesión. Estoy seguro que usted y yo trabajaremos bastante bien y logramos expandir nuestras empresas, mucho más que lo que nuestros padres—dijo Shang, sonriendo alegremente. Ahí estaba, la clase de chico, que a Jin aburría.

—Lo siento, no sé nada sobre el manejo de una empresa, creo que no seríamos un buen par— respondió Jin amablemente, Shang no dejó de sonreír— ¿Le gustan los deportes?—

—A decir verdad, bastante. Soy un experto en el sepak trakaw, en el voleibol, beisbol, rugby y soccer— aseguró el chino, un tanto presuntuoso.

—No sabía nada de eso— repuso el señor Wang— pero seguro que con eso, lograra llevarse a todo dar con mi hija—

—Eso depende— se apresuró a añadir, Jin— ¿A qué equipo de soccer apoya?

—Solo al mejor, por supuesto el…— comenzó a decir Shang, pero Jin sonrió y terminó su pregunta.

—De Europa…—

—Oh, ya veo, porque estamos en Milán y usted ha pasado una temporada aquí. Bueno, no la quiero decepcionar, así que también conozco equipos europeos. Repito, que solo apoyo al mejor, sin duda alguna, la Juventus de Turín, un equipo italiano con una muy buena…

—Lo siento, pero me decepciona— le interrumpió Jin, sonriente— Siento decir que el mejor equipo es el Inter de Milán, Gino Hernández lidera su equipo sin bajar de la excelencia, además su delantero Conti es todo un as, capaz de vencer a Kojiro Hyuga, en cuanto al medio campo, creo que Aoi Shingo es excepcionalmente el mejor centrocampista del mundo. No me sorprendería que ayudara a su país a ganar el mundial. Muy en su defecto, el Barcelona de España, Tsubasa Ozhora es un capitán digno de admirarse, Japón tiene posibilidades de liderar el Mundial con semejantes jugadores—

—Parece que es fanática del deporte rey— admiró Shang, totalmente embelesado, Jin asintió con la cabeza— Aunque, no sé por qué, siento que no apoyaría a la selección china, sino a la japonesa…—

—En efecto. China no está preparada para ganar, al menos desde mi punto de vista, pero por supuesto, hará un papel espectacular en los juegos Olímpicos. Probablemente, halla una buena selección para las competencias femeniles de voleibol—

—Y… se puede saber… ¿por qué Japón si estaría a nivel de ganar?— cuestionó Shang, absorto en la conversación. Jin estuvo a nada de responder, cuando una voz, fuera de aquella habitación, se ganó su atención y la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

Aoi, aporreaba la puerta.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Zhao Hou Wang** es propiedad de **JulyPotter31.**

 ***Shang Lee** es propiedad de **JulyPotter31.**

 ***Tao y Lin,** pertenecen a Zhao Hou Wang, pero fueron contratados por **JulyPotter31.**

 ***** El hotel **Park Hyatto Milano,** es un hotel 5 estrellas ubicado en Milán.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Buenas noches a todas! Bueno, aquí con mi nueva actualización, esperando ganarme su atención y un review de su parte. ¡Me he esmerado! Estamos entrando en el capítulo 8, cada vez más cerca del capítulo diez, que siempre anuncia el final, como saben. ¡Pero bueno! Esperando me sigan y se animen a hacerle publicidad a esta historia con sus conocidos que amen CT y a Aoi, me despido por ahora._

 _¡No estamos leyendo!_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	8. Pulga VS Ricky Ricón

**=8. Pulga VS Ricky Ricón=**

 **=Hotel Park Hyatt Milano=**

No lo pensó mucho, se puso de pie, apenas escuchó su voz, fuera de la habitación. Frente a la puerta de entrada, Tao y Lin esperaron órdenes de su jefe, pero el señor Wang permaneció sentado, totalmente indiferente a los gritos de Aoi fuera de la suite. Shang miró a Jin, su semblante había cambiado, brillado intensamente de un momento a otro.

—Dijiste que me permitirías verlo… por favor, déjalo pasar. Papá… por favor…— pidió la chica en un hilo de voz. Su padre miraba la puerta, Tao y Lin seguían a la espera de alguna orden, mientras fuera de aquel pasillo, Aoi y Conti, aguardaban a que la puerta se abriera.

—Papá…— repitió Jin, justo en el momento en que su padre, le dirigía la mirada. Estaba molesto, iracundo, parecía una mala idea, pedirle algo en esos momentos, pero Jin, necesitaba que la puerta se abriera, necesitaba ver a Aoi.

—Tao, déjalo entrar— ordeno entonces el señor Wang sin mirar a su personal ni a su hija, sino más bien, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte, a través de la vista que las ventanas de cristal ofrecían. El guardaespaldas asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que se giraba para abrir la puerta.

Jin se dio la media vuelta, justo en el momento en que Aoi detenía la mano para seguir aporreando la puerta. Por un momento, sus ojos se cruzaron, de un lado, el verde de los ojos de ella y del otro el negro de los de él. Aoi tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente, dejando a Conti detrás de él. Ambos chicos entraron a la suite que el señor Wang había reservado y se detuvieron a escasos metros de la sala. Jin no lo aguanto más y cruzó como alma que lleva el diablo la poca distancia que la separaba de Aoi, abrazándolo al tenerlo enfrente.

—Aoi ¿estás bien?— preguntó Jin en un susurro a oídos del japonés, que correspondía a su abrazo.

—Ahora sí. ¿Y tú?— le respondió el centrocampista, claramente aliviado.

—Justo ahora, mucho mejor— al alejarse, Jin apreció la mirada cautivada que Aoi le dirigía. Por supuesto, había olvidado que justo en esos momentos, no vestía como usualmente lo hacía, sino como la niña rica, a merced de su padre. Se dio el gusto de sonrojarse un poco ante Aoi y sonrió levemente a Conti antes de tomar la mano del japonés y acercarse a su padre.

—Joven Lee, padre, lamento la interrupción, me retirare para atender a mis visitas. Creo que nos veremos después— dijo Jin firme y mirando a su padre que tenía los ojos clavados en su mano unida a la de Aoi, Shang se puso de pie, indignado por aquella muestra de afecto.

—Señorita Jin, ¿quién es este niño?— preguntó el chino, en un italiano fluido. Jin abrió la boca para hablar, pero Aoi se adelantó.

—En primera, no soy ningún niño, tengo 22. En segunda, mi nombre es Aoi Shingo, centrocampista del Inter de Milán— el chino lo miró, como se mira algo asqueroso y repulsivo, sus ojos negros se clavaron en las manos unidas de los jóvenes y solo entonces, Aoi se dio cuenta de la increíble altura que aquel joven poseía, era cómo estar frente a frente con Genzo o Ken. Y pese a ello, no se sintió diminuto.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Aoi Shingo? Nunca había escuchado de ti…— mintió Shang dado que el nombre había salido antes de boca de Jin y antes de eso en los escándalos de internet que habían llevado a su futuro suegro y a sus guardaespaldas a Milán.

—Pues ya lo has hecho. Lamento no preguntarte quién eres, pero ciertamente, no me interesa. Será mejor que nos retiremos…— replicó Aoi con desdén, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que el tipo frente a él, no podía ser otro sino, el prometido de Jin.

—No se irán— aseguró entonces el señor Wang, mirando al japonés— Quiero decir, no los dos. He prometido que te dejaría ver a este joven una vez más— le dijo a Jin— Pero jamás que permitiría que te ausentaras con él. Volverás a China, como ya se dijo. Volverás y presentaras tus votos matrimoniales juntos a Shang, en tan solo tres semanas. La luna de miel, ha sido declarada una sorpresa, de parte del padre de Shang—explicó con tono severo, mientras los ojos de Jin se llenaban de lágrimas— he cumplido mi palabra, te he dejado volver a ver a este japonés, puedes despedirte limpiamente. Volveremos a Shanghái, mañana por la mañana— declaró.

—No se irá— espetó Aoi, sorprendiendo a todos, su voz, sonaba inusualmente molesta y fastidiada, Conti, solo lo había visto así, en una ocasión.

—Disculpa ¿qué dijiste, mocoso?—le preguntó el señor Wang

—He dicho que Jin no se irá. Usted no lo sabe y estoy seguro que ni siquiera la ha dejado explicar, pero el lugar de Jin está aquí, en Milán. Con su equipo, con sus amigos, conmigo. ¡Aquí es a donde pertenece! Fue Milán la ciudad que le permitió emprender su carrera internacional y hacerla superarse estudiando el idioma. Jin ha tenido que acoplarse a un idioma distinto para ella, una ciudad y una cultura basta y muy diferente de la suya, pero lo ha hecho movida por el deseo de demostrarle a usted cuanto ha logrado. ¡Es su padre! No puede arrancar así sus sueños, no puede manejar su vida a su antojo, ¡Jin ya no es una niña!—

Por un momento el señor Wang se quedó sin palabras, Jin miró a Aoi con una mezcla de cariño y admiración que nunca le había dedicado, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, pero ya no eran de tristeza. La mano con que Aoi la sujetaba, apretaba fuerte pero delicadamente la suya y le trasmitía no solo su fortaleza sino también su cariño.

—Lamento meterme donde me llaman— dijo entonces Shang, acomodándose el saco— Pero he percibido cierta frase en tu monólogo, que ha llamado mi atención. Dijiste… ¿conmigo? Te refieres a que Jin… ¿está CONTIGO?— le preguntó seriamente, Aoi lo miro, sin amedrentarse por su altura o su postura de galán.

—Es exacto lo que dije—aseguró. Shang, sonrió de medio lado.

—Vaya, pues esto sí que me sorprende. Dime, Aoi, ¿qué puedes significar tú para Jin, siendo yo, su prometido? Tal vez no lo sepas, pero nuestro compromiso ha sido anunciado entre las familias más acaudaladas de China desde antes de que la señorita desapareciera del país—aclaró Shang.

—Ese compromiso solo es válido si yo acepto volver a China y Aoi tiene razón, no lo haré. No quiero volver a Shanghái, no quiero manejar la empresa, no quiero estar siempre vigilada y estoy segura de que primero me caso con Tao, que contigo— espetó la chica señalando al guardaespaldas, detrás de ella. Conti, rió por lo bajo.

—¡Jin! ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a Shang? ¡Es tú prometido! El hombre ideal para ti. Escucha hija…— habló finalmente el señor Wang— No te llevaré a China, no te harás cargo de la empresa, pero cásate con Shang. Podrás seguir aquí en Milán, podrás ver como Shang expande su empresa y dedicarte a lo que quieres, pero…

—Papá… tú… no puedes estar hablando en serio…

—Claro que lo hace— se adelantó Shang— Jin, tú padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Y claramente, yo soy lo mejor. Mírame, soy el soltero más codiciado en China desde los 17 años, soy la portada de todas las revistas y el modelo ideal de muchas famosas. Soy rico, educado, soy amante de los deportes y buena pareja…

—Ni siquiera me conoces. Ni yo te conozco a ti. No puedes estar seguro de casarte conmigo… No sé si no lo has notado Shang, pero esto no es Disney, no puedes verme y decir cásate, no puedes. Si tanto quieres un cuento de hadas, bien, esto es Frozen y cómo dicen, no me casaré con alguien que acabo de conocer— sentenció Jin, fuera de sí.

—Pero ya te he dicho que no es la primera vez… te conozco desde hace mucho y desde entonces, he estado enamorado de ti. Cuando mi padre me comprometió estallé en ira, pero saber que eras tú, me volvió el hombre más feliz, sé que seremos felices, te haré muy feliz Jin…— exclamó Shang.

—Siento decirlo, pero le doblas el tamaño, Jin no necesita un gigante para ser feliz— replicó Aoi, celoso.

—Ni tampoco un enano— le devolvió Shang

—No soy un enano, mido 1.69—

—Yo mido 1.82, tampoco soy un gigante—

—Jin me quiere a mí—

—Está comprometida conmigo—

—Pero no te quiere—

—Me querrá—

—Hey ¡basta!— exclamó Conti, conteniéndose para no reír. Aoi y Shang lo miraron— Miren, se comienza a hacer tarde y ciertamente no he comido, llevamos horas buscando a Aoi. Ahora bien, por una parte, tenemos a Ricky Ricón que asegura que su fortuna y carita harán a Jin feliz, por otra a la Pulga Saltarina de Aoi que está reclamando lo que tenía hasta antes de su aparición— explicó señalando a Shang, a Aoi, a Jin y al señor Wang— Por lo tanto, creo que la mejor manera de ganarse a Jin, o al menos de demostrarle quién es menos infantil y tonto, es un juego. Somos futbolistas y aquí Ricky Ricón, se jacta de ser un as en todo, bueno, que se demuestre—

—Estoy de acuerdo— acotó Jin, adelantándose.

—Jin, esto no es un juego…— le dijo su padre.

—No, no lo es. Por eso, exijo un partido. Un partido justo, Aoi contra Shang, el que gane, me tendrá en su ciudad. Si gana Aoi, me quedo con mi vida, si pierde y gana el gigante, regreso a China. ¿Están de acuerdo?—Jin miró a Shang, luego a Aoi y por último a su padre.

—Lo haré. Jugaré— declaró Aoi, entusiasta.

—Si el señor Wang está de acuerdo…— comenzó Shang.

—Está bien. Que se haga un juego entonces…— accedió el padre de Jin, ella por respuesta, soltó a Aoi y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

—Gracias papá…— y por vez primera, desde que la hubiera visto, Zhao, abrazó a su hija, sintiendo que la felicidad, volvía su ser.

—Bueno, entonces, mañana, en el estadio Giuseppe Meazza, a las 9. Aoi, vámonos, ya mañana podrás hablar con Jin y su padre— declaró Conti. A regañadientes, Aoi salió del lugar mientras en la habitación, Shang se despedía de Zhao y Jin.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **Al otro día… (09:45 AM)**_ =

= **Estadio Giuseppe Meazza** =

—Todavía no puedo creer que el entrenador te haya prestado el campo del estadio para hoy— dijo Conti al entrar a las instalaciones, donde una semana atrás habían derrotado al Atlético de Madrid.

—Bueno, pues ya que lo habías prometido, tuve que rogar— explicó Gino— Por supuesto, lo pagarán porque el viernes, es el partido de ida. Jugaremos en Madrid, por el pase a cuartos.

—Lo lograremos. Primero ganaré aquí hoy y el viernes el pase para los cuartos— declaró Aoi, saltando al campo, balón en mano, vestido con su uniforme del Milán y comenzando a practicar un par de dominadas.

—Gino… ¿crees que gane? Ciertamente, ayer cuando lo dije no estaba convencido de que el padre de Jin fuera a acceder—

—Tiene que ganar. Estoy seguro que lo logrará. Aoi nunca se rinde, menos, cuando juega por algo que le importa. Y Jin es más de lo que podamos imaginar para él… es su primer amor…— respondió Gino, admirando a su amigo.

Pasados 5 minutos, el señor Wang, Tao y Lin, aparecieron en la entrada del campo. Vestían de traje y los guardaespaldas llevaban sus gafas negras bien puestas. Detrás, Jin caminaba al lado de Shang, ambos en short, pero ella luciendo su camiseta autografiada del Milán con el número 20 y él una camiseta deportiva blanca.

—Muy bien, estoy aquí— declaró Shang frente a Gino.

—Tú debes ser Shang. Mi nombre es Gino Hernández, capitán del Inter de Milán y portero titular de la selección Italiana. El día de hoy, seré su árbitro— se presentó el rubio, extendiendo la mano. Shang la tomó y sonrió.

—Así que tú eres el árbitro… ¿cómo sabremos que no favoreces al japonés? Escuche que están en el mismo equipo…—le dijo el chino.

—Cálmate Ricky Ricón, uno de los guardaespaldas, será el segundo árbitro, para que todo sea justo— declaró Conti, fastidiado por la actitud de prodigioso del chino. Shang lo miró y asintió.

—Me parece justo. Pues bueno… ¡Aoi! ¡Empecemos!— el japonés, miró entonces en dirección de los recién llegados en quiénes no había reparado, asintió con la cabeza en dirección de Shang pero sus ojos rápidamente buscaron a Jin. En la banca, la chica tomaba asiento junto a su padre, en compañía de uno de los guardaespaldas, mientras el otro se acercaba junto a Gino y Shang, hasta él.

—Bien, Aoi, seré su árbitro, en compañía de este tal Lin, así pues, el partido será de 30 minutos, a tres goles. Cómo es un uno a uno, no hay porteros, ustedes sabrán cómo defenderse, se utilizará solo la mitad de la cancha, si ven, Conti está colocando la portería provisional en la línea del medio campo. ¿Están listos?— les preguntó Gino, Shang asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Aoi. Gino les pidió que se dirigieran a sus lugares y finalmente, pito el inicio del encuentro, con el silbato que había llevado.

 **:-:-:**

El reloj de Gino indicaba el minuto 20 del pequeño encuentro. En lo que iba, Aoi se había defendido bastante bien, impidiendo dos goles y un tiro bajo. Shang no había mentido, era bueno en el deporte, pero a final de cuentas, no era un profesional. Sus regates eran buenos y su técnica también, pero Aoi tenía de ventaja su carrera, sus años de entrenamiento y también sus muy peculiares maneras de jugar. Su velocidad era casi insuperable, sus regates perfectos, al minuto 5 ya había anotado un gol, pero el segundo se le había escapado tras no poder superar la altura de su oponente.

Shang había logrado el primer tanto de su parte, tras lanzar el balón más allá de dónde Aoi podía alcanzarlo, el segundo tiro, le había fallado por mucho al tratar de aplicar un tiro sencillo para Aoi, quién había visto la misma manera de tirar en Japón, a pies de Matsuyama.

Pese a todo, el gol número dos de Aoi había caído al minuto 15 y seguido, el gol de Shang que logró burlarlo y tirar por encima de su hombro. A esas alturas del encuentro, Aoi aún no se miraba cansado, pero Shang, comenzaba a vérselas negras tras una larga temporada de no practicar soccer. Quizás se había equivocado, su condición en aquel deporte, ya no era perfecta.

—¡5 minutos!— anunció Gino. Aoi robó entonces el balón de pies de Shang y trató de burlarlo, la portería que el chino había escogido había sido ni más ni menos que la oficial, dejándole la provisional, pero la ventaja que en esos momentos sacaba era una de las muchas enseñanzas que Tsubasa le había dejado. Los palos, también juegan. Haciéndose con una buena jugada, lanzó al balón directo al palo derecho de la portería y este rebotó justo en su dirección, Shang vio el balón regresar y supo que si Aoi lo alcanzaba al bajar, sería un gol seguro.

—Vamos Aoi, ¡tú eres experto en el juego aéreo!— le animó Jin desde su lugar, Gino y Conti sonreían con la victoria de su amigo ganada, pero Shang no estaba para darse por vencido. Con toda su fuerza y su destreza en el americano, tacleó a Aoi, haciendo que el japonés cayera al suelo y derrapara un poco raspándose la cara con el pasto y la tierra del campo.

—Hey, tonto, ¡eso es falta!— exclamó Conti, acercándose donde Aoi permanecía tendido. Shang lo miró, pero no se acercó, él balón, terminó rodando por el campo, sin que nadie lo detuviera. Jin corrió hasta su novio y se agachó para ver cómo estaba.

—Aoi… Aoi…— le dijo

—Estoy, estoy bien…— le dijo Aoi sin dejarse mirar— Es solo un rasguño, no más… el balón… ¿dónde está el balón? El reloj sigue… no puedo perder…— balbuceó el chico a gatas, buscando el esférico. El lado de su rostro en que se había golpeado, era cubierto para los ojos de Jin, pero desde la perspectiva de Shang, la visión fue clara. Aoi estaba muy rasguñado, desde la punta de su ceja, hasta el relieve final de su mejilla, la piel se había levantado un poco y sangraba de unos extremos. Aun a gatas, la mano de Jin tomó la de Aoi, obligándolo a detenerse.

—No importa el partido… no importa si haces los tres goles… no me voy a ir…— le dijo segura. Aoi se detuvo, tomó su mano y sonrió.

—Estás… ¿segura?— le preguntó

—Muy segura… pero venga, levántate— le pidió ella.

—Sal del campo… aunque no te vayas si pierdo el partido… no dejaré esto a medias. Ve, anda, yo anotaré ese último gol— declaró el japonés, Jin besó su mejilla y se puso de pie, saliendo del campo. Aoi se levantó y Gino, que había recuperado el balón, lo lanzó a sus pies. Se giró un poco, Shang lo miraba.

—Me han tirado peores veces, me han herido, me han humillado, pero no me voy a rendir. Haz todo lo que quieras, soy Aoi Shingo, soy el príncipe del sol… estoy enamorado de Jin, amo a mi entrenadora como nunca he amado a nadie y no me vencerás, no permitiré que me derrotes— le aseguró y acto seguido, pateó el balón. Shang no perdió tiempo… Aoi tiró.

Un tiro bajo, un tiro rápido, un tiro de ángulo recto y el esférico, pasó por entre las piernas de Shang y se quedó en la red. ¡Los tres goles estaban hechos! Aoi había ganado. Pero… El padre de Jin ¿cumpliría su palabra?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/A:**

 _Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos pronto, en el capítulo 9! Saludos a todas, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY843, Noukinav018**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	9. ¡Mi suegro me va a matar!

**=9. ¡Mi suegro me va a matar!=**

Jin dio un saltó de alegría, Gino y Conti vitorearon aquella victoria con efusividad, mientras Shang exigía a Lin que marcara una ventaja o quizás un truco en todo aquello, de un momento a otro había perdido el encuentro y a Jin… Zhao sonrió levemente ante aquella manera de jugar, antes de volver a su mueca serena y su mirada perdida. Aoi estalló en felicidad ante aquel suceso y corrió a brazos de Jin para festejar, los tres goles que acababa de anotar.

—¡Lo hiciste, lo lograste Aoi!— le dijo Jin al abrazarle, Aoi rodeo su cintura con un abrazo y besó al frente de la pelinegra.

—Te dije que no iba a rendirme. ¡No cuando se trata de ti!— aseguró el japonés, con la sonrisa más radiante que había expuesto desde el día anterior, en que por un momento, todo se fue al caño.

—Ven, es hora de hablar con mi padre— le dijo la pelinegra, tomándole de la mano y girando para encarar a su padre que a orillas del campo, les miraba expectantes. Gino y Conti se estaban encargando de calmar a un humillado Shang, donde Lin y Tao no parecían querer interponerse.

—Señor Wang…— comenzó a decir Aoi, armado de un valor que no sabía que poseía.

—Aoi Shingo— le llamó el padre de Jin— ¿Estás seguro de poder hacer feliz a mi hija? Jin es más que una niña, es una mujer especial, está destinada a poseer mis bienes a mi muerte y convertirse en una señorita de gran alcurnia en la sociedad China… además de todo, es una voleibolista innata, la mejor de todo el globo…— Aoi sonrió más ampliamente y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Créame señor Wang, la felicidad de Jin será total. Su alegría es sin duda mi única meta, jamás haría nada que pudiera herirla o hacerla sentir mal. Tal vez no soy un rico empresario, pero soy un talentoso futbolista con una paga bastante redituada. Además, el mundo entero nos espera a ambos…—por un momento la sonrisa de Zhao flaqueó, pero finalmente y decidido a no borrar de labios de su hija, la radiante sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro, asintió con lentitud y volvió a sonreír levemente, Jin lo abrazó primero a él, antes de volver a abrazar a Aoi.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Jueves… (10:00 AM)=**_

 **Hotel Par Hyatt Milano**

—Pero papá…— suplicó Jin por tercera ocasión en lo que iba de la hora.

—No Jin, ya lo hablamos, no es no y punto— respondió el señor Wang dando una calada a su puro.

—No es justo. Ya hablamos de esto, no soy una niña… ¡puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!— declaró la china, haciendo un mohín.

—Pues hazlo, pero de ninguna manera viajarás a Madrid, no son mi consentimiento y no quiero recordarte el poder que puedo tener en un aeropuerto— replicó Zhao con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me voy a casa, y mañana, viajaré a Madrid— aseguró Jin, tomando su bolsa del sofá y abandonando la suite que su padre había ocupado desde el lunes, a su llegada a Milán.

Luego del partido que tuvo lugar el martes, Aoi había logrado llevarse muy bien con su padre, una vez que pudieron controlar la sobreprotectora actitud que Zhao poseía, producto del exagerado pánico que le provocaba la idea de perder a la única persona que amaba en el mundo, luego de su esposa. Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, Jin había invitado a su padre a ver uno de sus entrenamientos, le había presentado a Alice y a Gino, Conti y Aoi se habían asegurado que Shang tomara un avión de regreso a su país y finalmente, el miércoles por la mañana, Aoi y Jin finalmente habían anunciado su relación, abiertamente a los medios de comunicación siendo felicitados y muy bien clasificados entre las parejas de famosos, por último los miembros del Milán habían retomado sus arduos entrenamientos para el partido de octavos de final que jugarían el viernes en Madrid.

Dado que el encuentro con el Atlético se jugaría a las 02:00 de la tarde, el equipo volaría desde las 11:00 de la mañana para llegar con una hora de anticipación al partido, ubicarse en un buen hotel que la asociación del equipo había reservado y regresar el sábado a las 11:00 am, para estar en punto de la 01:00 de regreso en Milán. Alice al ser artista no había necesitado pedir permiso para viajar y acompañar a Gino, Jin sin embargo, había logrado pedir permiso a su entrenador y aquella travesía no se iba a ver interrumpida por la terquedad de su padre a verla irse de Milán.

Al salir de la suite, Jin se encontró con Alice y con Aoi que amablemente le habían acompañado a ver su padre, dado que Aoi tendría práctica por la tarde y no por la mañana.

—Y bien ¿te fue mal, no? Lo sé por tu cara— aseguró Alice compungida. Jin sintió y suspiró.

—No sé cómo lograré que mi padre deje de ser un paranoico con esto de viajar. Digo, he sobrevivido dos meses en Milán yo sola, no será como que vaya a perderme en Madrid. ¿O sí? ¿Tan tonta me veo?— se quejó Jin, apesadumbrada.

—Oh, no eres tonta linda, es solo que tu padre tiene miedo de perderos de nuevo ahora que te ha encontrado— le recordó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Ya, pero esta vez no estoy escapando ¿o sí? Esta vez, le estoy avisando. El no acepta porque le pedí que no asistiera— volvió a quejarse la pelinegra.

—Tranquila, Jin, deja que yo hable con tu padre, trataré de convencerlo y juraré con mi vida que no perderás ni un cabello en nuestro viaje— habló entonces Aoi con una sonrisa. Jin lo vio ingresar educadamente a la suite y fue detenida por Alice.

Dentro de la habitación Zhao se sorprendió con la presencia de Aoi, pues había pensado que en aquella ocasión no había asistido para acompañar a Jin.

—Buenos días— le saludó el japonés.

—Aoi, no lo intentes… no permitiré que Jin viaje…

—Ya lo sé, no le diré que le permita viajar, pero, quisiera que considerara el trato que voy a proponerle…— le interrumpió el chico con una radiante sonrisa.

—Haber, ¿cuál es el trato?— preguntó el señor Wang, curioso. Cuando no estaba enfadado, era mucho más sencillo tratar con él y por supuesto mucho más amable en sus tratos.

—Pues… el partido de mañana, será la vuelta por un partido que jugamos la semana pasada, si ganamos, podremos pasar a los cuartos de final, al término de este campeonato, tenemos unas dos semanas de descanso y los jugadores extranjeros volveremos a nuestras patrias para unirnos a las selecciones de nuestro país, cómo sabrá el mundial está cerca…

—Por supuesto, mi división automotriz deportiva, está patrocinando a nuestra selección— se jactó Zhao con orgullo.

—Pues… el Mundial de Futbol, se jugará en mi país, en Japón, ya debe saberlo. ¿Planea asistir?— preguntó el japonés, cada vez más emocionado.

—No, no lo haré, tengo muchas otras que hacer… espera, tú…

—Sí señor, yo tengo que volver a mi país. Mi selección me ha convocado para unirme al equipo y no puedo fallar. Verá, yo quiero que a ese evento… Jin me acompañe— comentó entonces Aoi, Zhao estuvo a nada de irse de espaldas del sofá— Y por eso, mi trato es el siguiente. Si permite a Jin viajar conmigo a Madrid y yo la regreso a Milán sin un cabello menos de su cabecita, entonces, acudirá al partido de cuartos de final en unas semanas… Si gano, Jin podrá viajar conmigo al Mundial, por haber ganado y por cumplir mi palabra de llevarla a Madrid a salvo y de regreso… Pero si pierdo, aceptaré que no irá al mundial y que lo más que pude viajar con ella fue a Madrid… ¿le parece?—

—No te rendirás, ¿verdad? Aunque me niegue…— advirtió Zhao complacido, pues por primera vez, comenzaba a ver en aquel japonés, no a un niño, sino más bien, un digno muchacho digno de considerarse se yerno.

—No señor, no lo haré— aseguró Aoi.

—Sin un pelo menos Aoi… O juro que envió a Tao y a Lin por ti, de vuelta a Madrid para que encuentres ese cabello— le amenazó el padre de Jin, Aoi asintió y tras un par de veces de agradecer, finalmente salió de la suite, recibiendo ante su victoria, una ola de besos que Jin desperdigo por toda su cara.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Viernes… (11:00 AM)=**_

 **Aeropuerto Nacional de Milán=**

—Muy bien, ¿estamos todos?— preguntó Gino con una sonrisa, antes de que comenzara el abordaje al avión que les llevaría a Madrid. En la sala de espera, los caso 17 miembros del equipo que viajarían al partido, estaban listos, enfundados en sus pants del Milán, con sus maletas de viaje y su equipo en ellas. Alice y Jin, también estaban ahí y aunque varios de los flashes que los reporteros que habían acudido a despedir al equipo reparaban en ellas, no armaban tanto revuelo como lo hubieran hecho antaño. Jin era la novia de Aoi y Alice salía con Gino por lo que la prensa estaba al tanto de todo… _quizás, solo no sabían que lo de Alice y Gino ya era oficial._

—Pues entonces vamos— anunció el entrenador, comenzando con el abordaje. Los miembros del equipo se pusieron de pie y de dos en dos, fueron enseñando sus boletos y abordando el avión.

—Te ves nerviosa…— le dijo Alice a Jin

—Mamá murió luego de viajar… primero estuvo en un aeropuerto…— comentó Jin, enseñando su boleto a la azafata. Alice mostró el suyo y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

—No te asustes cariño, todo estará bien, no pasará nada, solo son dos horas y juro por Dios que antes de meterte en un avión, le digo a Aoi que envié a alguien a verificar los caminos— le dijo en una sonrisa para animarla, mientras ambas, abordaban por fin. Aoi y Gino tenían por supuesto que estar con el equipo, por lo que no podían viajar pegados a ellas, pero si, una fila delante de donde ellas estuvieran asignadas. Cuando el avión despegó, Aoi y Gino se entretuvieron contándoles sus experiencias anteriores en Madrid. Aoi había asistido solo una vez, pues antes de eso nunca se había enfrentado a los equipos españoles y Gino viajaría por tercera ocasión a las tierras madrileñas.

Las dos horas de vuelo pasaron volando, relativamente, y pronto el equipo entero se descubrió aterrizando en tierras españolas. A su llegada, Aoi y Gino volvieron a separarse de ellas, dejándolas completamente extasiadas con la cálida bienvenida que españoles, italianos viajeros, extranjeros presentes y la prensa les estaban dando, poco a poco, en su camino a la salida del Aeropuerto, los reporteros se fueron acercando a los chicos, haciendo una o más preguntas.

—Joven Gino, ¿qué tiene que decir respecto al partido de hoy?— preguntó un reportero en inglés, obviamente.

—No mucho, solo que hemos llegado con ganas y ánimos de jugar, decididos a vencer y avanzar a los cuartos.

—Díganos, joven Conti, ¿desde su punto de vista quién podría ser candidato a enfrentarse al Milán, si avanzan a finales?—cuestionó otro reportero.

—Bueno, justamente ayer, el Paris Sint Germain derrotó definitivamente al Porto, igual que el Bayern Munich al Lazio, con esos dos candidatos en la lista de posibles oponente, yo diría que el PSG sería una buena opción. El año pasado, no tuvimos oportunidad de enfrentar a ninguno de los dos, pero sea quien sea nuestro oponente, daremos lo mejor, por vencer y avanzar.

—Joven Aoi, joven Aoi— pidió una reportera española en inglés al japonés— ¿Algo que decir sobre el partido que esta tarde también disputará el Barcelona, conducido por su amigo Tsubasa Ozhora?

—Solo que le deseo muy buena suerte y sobre todo, que lo apoyo hasta al final. Dudo mucho que Tsubasa, vaya a dejarse vencer y mucho menos, estando como local.

—Usted ¿planea acudir al encuentro que se jugará en punto de las 8 en Barcelona?— preguntó otro reportero, captando la atención del japonés.

—Ciertamente no me lo había planteado… si el tiempo rinde, quizás podría asistir, de todas maneras, creo que no solo yo, sino todos los compañeros y amigos y claro, fanáticos de Tsubasa, miraremos el encuentro en televisión— respondió sin más, sonriente y muy optimista. Los reporteros se fueron abriendo camino y finalmente, el equipo siguió su camino al autobús que les llevaría a su hotel. Dado que los directivos y el entrenador viajarían en autos alquilados, Jin y Alice lograron colarse en el bus y viajar con sus parejas.

—Gino, Gino— le habló Aoi una vez que el bus se puso en movimiento. El rubio, sentado delante de él, dejo a media sus charla con Alice y miró por en medio de ambos asientos al trasero, donde Aoi y Jin estaban sentados.

—Dime Aoi…—

—Crees… ¿crees que podría ir a Barcelona luego del partido?— preguntó el japonés.

—Pero ¡qué dices! Son tres horas a Barcelona en tren… ¿Para qué quieres ir?— cuestionó el capitán.

—Pues… Tsubasa jugará el partido de vuelta contra el Manchester y me gustaría poder verlo, aprovechando nuestra estancia. Juro que iré, mirare y volveré por la mañana. Si son tres horas, puedo llegar a las 7 o quizás algo después si envió a alguien a comprar el boleto…— comenzó a decirle Aoi, pero Gino ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No seas malo… déjalo ir— le pidió Alice, conmovida por la emoción del japonés.

—Pero… ¿trajiste a Jin para dejarla sola?— inquirió el rubio.

—No, ella vendrá conmigo. ¡Será increíble poder presentarle a Tsubasa!— exclamó Aoi, emocionado— Tú ¿Qué dices, Jin? ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a ver a mi capitán?— preguntó a la china, Jin rió y asintió. Había escuchado muchas historias de Tsubasa y estaba deseosa de conocerle.

—Claro, me fascina la idea. ¿Podemos ir Gino?

—Ah… ¡está bien! Parecen críos… Pueden ir, pero los quiero aquí, en punto de las 9 de la mañana y no m harán tonto, el primer tren matutino sale a las 6 de la mañana, compraran los boletos de regreso de una vez. ¡Si se pierden! ¡Qué el señor Wang te corte la cabezota!—accedió el italiano, aun reacio— y solo para que conste, hasta que no te unas a tu selección, tú capitán soy yo— bufó. Aoi rió, pero no agregó nada, contento de que en ese viaje podría volver ver a un gran amigo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **Por la tarde… (03:55 PM)**_ =

= **Estadio Vicente Calderón** =

La tribuna estalló en gritos de celebración y porras de ánimo. El marcador digital, brillaba con el rotundo 3-2 que el Milán había impuesto sobre el Atlético, en el estadio. El marcador global, anunciaba que el encuentro quedaba 5-2 en favor del equipo italiano. En la banca, los jugadores de reserva celebraban el pase a los cuartos de final, mientras que en el centro del campo el capitán del Milán y el capitán del Madrid, se daban la mano en señal de respeto y aprecio, prometiéndose, volver a enfrentarse con prontitud. Al salir del campo, Alice y Jin ya esperaban a Aoi y a Gino, listas con las buenas noticias, pues el encargado en conseguir los boletos para los asiáticos, había regresado ante de finalizar el encuentro, blandiendo cuatro boletos. Dos para el viaje de las 04:30 de la tarde y dos más para el viaje de las 6:30 de la madrugada. Ida y vuelta a Barcelona y claro, identificaciones para ingresar al estadio Camp Nou.

Tan pronto como Aoi se zafó de un reportero, dejó en manos de Gino y de Conti sus entrevistas, mientras corría a los vestuarios a cambiarse el uniforme y tomar su maleta. Había llamado a Tsubasa en su espera por el encuentro y notificado de su viaje, el capitán japonés, le había dicho que le esperaba ansioso en el encuentro y cómo no, en su propia casa para sí poder tener donde pasar la noche sin pagar un hotel. Aoi y Jin estaban encantados.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes, el reloj anunciaba las 4:25 de la tarde, con tiempo correcto para subir y dedicarse a su viaje. Tan pronto como el tren partió, los paisajes españoles y las construcciones que admiraban los dejaban embelesados.

—Oye Aoi… pero… ¿cómo sabremos dónde ir? No soy buena en el inglés… y…— comenzó a decir Jin, pero Aoi tomó su mano y sonrió.

—Tranquila, yo sí hablo inglés y créeme he escuchado a Tsubasa hablando español, a veces se le sale por teléfono— se mofó el chico— No estoy tan perdido. Tranquila, le prometí a tu padre devolverte a Milán sana y salva y es justamente eso, lo que voy a hacer— prometió el japonés. Con aquellas palabras, Jin se quedó mucho más tranquila y disfruto de las horas restantes de viaje que les quedaban para llegar a Barcelona.

Cuando el viaje comenzaba a arrullarlos y el movimiento a mecerlos en un agradable sueño, Aoi y Jin se desperezaron rápidamente al notar que finalmente habían llegado a Barcelona. El reloj de la estación, anunciaba las 7:25 de la noche, 5 minutos antes de la hora que se suponía tenían. Contentos con aquel golpe de suerte, ambos chicos bajaron del tren, con una sola maleta de viaje que pertenecía a Aoi y en la que habían echado lo más necesario, cómo una muda extra de ropa y buscaron el sitio de taxis más cercano.

— _¡Buenos noches!—_ les saludó el taxista en español.

—Good night— saludó Aoi, haciendo uso de su inglés, muy bien aprendido. El conductor lo miró un segundo confundido por el espejo retrovisor, pero finalmente, sonrió y asintió.

— _Y bien… ¿a dónde vais? ¿Es vuestra primera visita?—_ preguntó el chofer.

— _Pues… no hablo muy bien español—_ continuó Aoi en inglés— _Pero… quisiéramos ir al campo del Barcelona…_

— _Sí, sí, estáis en Barcelona—_ respondió el chofer— _Ya que vosotros sois una pareja, yo recomendaría comenzar su viaje por la Rambla…—_

— _Sorry... you know? (Disculpe… ¿me entiende?)—_ preguntó Aoi, algo desesperado por no comprender el idioma del chofer _— Barsa the field ... we will see Tsubasa ... in the stadium not Rambla (Al campo del Barsa… veremos a Tsubasa… en el estadio, no Rambla—_ continuó.

— _Sí, claro… a la plaza—_ dijo el chofer, poniendo el auto en marcha. Y finalmente, Aoi pensó que el chofer, le había comprendido.

—Me alegra que aprendieras Italiano, hubiera sido horrible, hablar así contigo…— le dijo el chico a Jin, que rió.

—Al menos ya estamos en camino—

—Sí, pronto verás al mejor jugador del mundo… te lo aseguro— prometió Aoi.

 _ **20 minutos después…**_

El chofer se detuvo. Cobró su pago y dejó a Aoi y a Jin en medio de un largo camino, bordeado por árboles adornados con luces, cercado por cafeterías, tiendas, florerías y en medio de un bullicioso tumulto de gente que disfrutaba de sus paseos, de aquí por allá, riendo, bebiendo cosas calientes, frías, en grupos, en familias, en parejas, simplemente disfrutando de una bella noche, en un bello lugar.

—No quiero ser mala voz, pero…— comenzó Jin.

—No es aquí. Aquí no hay ningún estadio…— se quejó Aoi mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, no puede estar muy lejos, ¿no?— preguntó la china en una sonrisa.

—Pues… espero que no, vamos, busquemos. Tenemos 15 minutos antes de que comience el partido…— Aoi la tomó de la mano y finalmente, comenzaron a caminar por aquel hermoso lugar que no se asomaba ni de lejos estar cerca del campo del Barcelona. Tras 15 minutos caminando, Aoi reparó en que…

—1. Estamos perdidos. 2. No tengo idea de dónde. 3. El partido acaba de empezar— se quejó Aoi desesperado.

—Tranquilo, busquemos alguien que nos oriente y… — le dijo Jin aparentemente tranquila.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Estamos perdidos!— exclamó el japonés, fuera de sí.

—No, solo tenemos que…

—¡Tu padre! ¡No te he pedido en Madrid pero si en Barcelona! ¡Mi suegro me va a matar! ¡Mañana a esta hora, seré pulga muerta! ¡Gino no dejará de regañarme y!

—Aoi…— Jin comenzaba a preocuparse, era claro que Aoi estaba en crisis, pero no lograba controlar la situación— Hey, ¡Aoi!— la chica se llevó dos dedos a la boca y haciendo gala de un gran truco, logró chiflar y llamar la atención de novio—Cálmate, nadie te matará y nadie te regañará. Encontraremos alguien que nos diga dónde está el Camp Nou…— justo entonces, un hombre que hasta ese momento, había estado charlando con una mesera y bebiendo café, en la terraza de una cafetería, se giró a ellos y habló en inglés.

—Hey ¿buscan el estadio?

—Este… sí, el Camp Nou— comentó Aoi, tratando de serenarse.

—Pues sí que andan lejos. De aquí al estadio, son como unos 20 minutos, eso, si van en carro. La tarifa es un poco alta, pero… ¡DIOS! ¿No eres tú, Aoi Shingo? ¿El del Inter de Milán?— preguntó el hombre, aparentaba unos 26 años y sus ojos brillaron al reconocer a Aoi.

—Este… pues hasta donde yo sé, sí, soy Aoi… ¿me conoces?— respondió el japonés.

—¡Hombre! ¡Soy tu fan! Adoro tu manera de jugar… ¡venga, por allá estacione el taxi! ¡yo les llevaré al campo! ¡y todo gratis, si me firmas un autógrafo!—

—Te doy hasta una camiseta, se me llevas— aseguró Aoi, con renovado entusiasmo, mientras seguía a aquel hombre donde el taxi y en menos de lo que pensaron, Jin y Aoi, fueron conducidos hasta el estadio e instruidos con un pequeño recorrido de turistas.

—Ustedes estaban en la plaza la Rambla, que es el mejor sitio para pasear de Barcelona. El estadio está al otro lado, pero bueno… ¡henos aquí!— les dijo el hombre en cuanto se estacionó frente al estadio. Aoi, se apresuró a sacar su camiseta de repuesto de la maleta, la que había metido desde que saliera el avión en Milán, por si cualquier emergencia. ¡Y vaya que había servido! Con un autógrafo y una camiseta del mismo Aoi Shingo, el taxista se despidió y les dejó.

—Bueno… pues ahora a entrar, el partido ya empezó, pero no creo que nos digan nada— le dijo Aoi a Jin, adentrándose en el estadio. El Camp Nou, hacía gala de su fama, dado que al ser la primera vez que Aoi estaba en él, las instalaciones le parecían por demás, preciosas. ¡Tsubasa sí que tenía suerte! Probaron su suerte en el palco, dónde Tsubasa les dijo que le pediría a Sanae que los ubicara y en cuanto tocaron, la esposa de Tsubasa, Sanae Nakazawa, actualmente Ozhora, les recibió.

—Vaya ¡por fin apareces, Aoi! Pensé que estabas perdido, si no llegabas en el medio tiempo iba a salir a buscarte. ¿Dónde has estado?— le regañó la ex porrista del Nankatsu. Su cabello castaño rozaba sus hombros y sus ojos cafés brillaban de enfado.

—Bueno, nos perdimos un poco, pero no perdí la calma— mintió el chico— Aquí estamos. ¿Qué tal va?—

—El marcador ha estado 5-2 desde el partido de ida, Tsuby esta…— entonces Sanae reparó en Jin y saltó sobresaltada— ¡Por el dios del soccer Aoi! ¿Qué no puedes ser menos despistado? Hola, tú debes ser Jin, soy Sanae, esposa de Tsubasa. Lamento no haberme presentado es solo…— comenzó la chica a disculparse. Jin la miró sin comprender y entonces, Aoi intercedió.

—Jin está aprendiendo inglés, no te entiende nada. Jin, ella es Sanae, la esposa de Tsubasa y una amiga mía…— declaró Aoi, Jin asintió y saludó. Resta decir que Aoi, hizo de traductor.

¿Qué otras sorpresas les quedaban en Barcelona?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/A:**

 _¡Buenas! Pues, aquí yo, con la nueva actualización. Verán, que estaré fuera unos días y tan cerca de la final, no quiero flaquear. El día de mañana, traeré para ustedes el último capítulo y claro, el adelanto de la siguiente historia, no sé lo pierdan. ¿Quién será el siguiente japonés que sea víctima de mis invenciones? ¡Saludos a todas!_ _ **Muchas gracias por su tiempo y claro, por sus hermosas palabras.**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	10. Pase al Mundial

**=10. Pase al mundial=**

—No te creo… ¿De verdad estabas en La Rambla?— preguntó Tsubasa, carcajeando. Frente a él, Aoi se sonrojó y asintió levemente con la cabeza. A su lado, Jin lo tomó de la mano, no entendía del todo lo que Tsubasa había dicho, pero, por la reacción de Aoi, le parecía que era una burla.

—Pero bueno, ¿a quién se le ocurre venir sin saber comunicarse? ¿Por qué no le preguntaste al taxista si hablaba inglés o italiano?— se mofó Sanae, también destornillada de la risa.

—Bueno, no se me ocurrió en el momento…— se excusó el japonés.

—Y supongo que tampoco, se te ocurrió llamar. Sanae habría enviado alguien a recogerte, tonto— le dijo Tsubasa controlando un poco la risa.

—La verdad, es que no. Fue un golpe de suerte dar con el fanático que nos llevó al estadio— suspiró Aoi, apesadumbrado. La mesa de madera, se movió un poco cuando Tsubasa se puso de pie, emocionado como estaba.

—Pues claro que sí. ¡Estamos en los cuartos de final! Ciertamente, espero enfrentarme al Milán, tengo muchas ganas de jugar contra ti— espetó el capitán nipon, totalmente emocionado.

—No les hagas caso Jin, siempre se ponen así cuando se trata de soccer— susurró Sanae, olvidando por un momento que la pelinegra frente a ella, no hablaba chino.

Luego del partido contra el Manchester United, que había terminado con un marcador global de 7-1 el capitán japonés, había seguido sus actividades dando una o dos entrevistas camino a los vestidores, una muda de ropa rápida por el vestuario y finalmente, su encuentro con su esposa y amigos en la entrada del estadio. Cómo el partido había sido programado en horario nocturno, los miembros del Barcelona, regresaban cada uno a sus casas, ya fuera porque habían mandado llevar sus autos o porqué un auto del equipo les llevaría. Tsubasa, había optado por la segunda al saber que Aoi acudiría y al final del encuentro los cuatro se habían montado en una camioneta, dónde Aoi no solo los puso al tanto de su nuevo noviazgo sino también de los obstáculos que había tenido que librar. Para las 11 de la noche, Tsubasa y Sanae ya habían preparado una buena cena en su departamento y ofrecido el mejor servicio a sus amigos visitantes.

El japonés, puso al tanto a Aoi de sus actividades, Sanae trabajó un poco con el inglés escaso de Jin y finalmente, la charla se mantuvo en la travesía que Aoi narró sobre su llegada a Barcelona.

—Por cierto Aoi, ¿Jin te acompañará en Japón? Porque creo que de ser así, debes ayudarla a dominar el inglés…— sugirió Sanae en una sonrisa, mientras preparaba un poco de café. Desde que se hubieran casado, el matrimonio Ozhora, residía en un hermoso y bien ubicado departamento en una de las zonas residenciales de Barcelona. Si bien, la decoración era hogareña y en su mayoría rústica, el capitán Nipón no podía, ni mucho menos, quejarse de sus bienes.

—Trabajamos en ello, por supuesto que lo hará. Al menos, eso me gustaría… todo depende de mi suegro— respondió Aoi mirando a su novia. Aunque la frase había sido dicha en inglés, Jin comprendió que el japonés hablaba de su padre y negó con la cabeza burlonamente. Aoi se apresuró a contar a sus amigos el trato que había realizado con el señor Wang, reiterando que pretendía ocultar el hecho de que se habían perdido en Barcelona.

Poco a poco la noche cayó y Sanae dedicó su tiempo en colocar a Jin en una de las dos habitaciones extras que tenía el departamento, deseando así no hacerla sentir incómoda en una misma habitación con Aoi, ya que su relación apenas iba comenzando. Mientras tanto, Aoi permaneció un rato más charlando con Tsubasa, hasta que el tema cayó de fondo en _La Ola Japonesa…_

—Me quedé con el ojo cuadrado, en cuanto supe lo de Genzo— declaró Tsubasa en una sonrisa— Aunque claro, me parece que ya era hora de que tuviera alguien especial.

—Me pasó lo mismo, pero con Taro. Ciertamente, no esperaba eso de él, cuando declaró que esa tal Azumi no era más que una amiga, caí en pánico… Taro merece a alguien con quien compartir su vida— aseguró Aoi, también sonriente.

—Bueno, pero si hablamos de sorpresas, apuesto a que el que más sorprendió fue Kojiro— espetó el capitán, riendo.

—Sí, por cierto, que estoy seguro que me matará… mañana juega la Juventus, si gana, espero de corazón que no me toqué contra el… ¡me hará papilla!— exclamó el pequeño japonés, aterrado.

—Pues… me gustaría ayudarte, pero ni yo hubiera dicho eso— se mofó Tsubasa.

—Con estos amigos, ¿para qué quiero enemigos?— refunfuñó Aoi.

—Hablando de hacer papillas… ¿te enteraste del escandalito de Ken? Al parecer el karate se puso en práctica en la fiesta de celebración tras ganar la Copa de Japón—

—No, de eso no estaba al tanto… ¿Cuándo te enteraste?— cuestionó Aoi, curioso.

—Pues en el grupo, Sorimachi y Sawada hablaron de ello con Hyuga y al parecer una nota de periódico se filtró. Taro me la envió— expuso Ozhora, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Yo solo estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con Izawa. Su borrachera, resultó épica… y qué decir de su novia. ¡En menos de una semana se volvió tendencia en Twitter!—

—Oh, sí, sí, estuve al tanto… mis compañeros del Barcelona, se mofaron un rato subiendo sus tendencias. #MeEmborrachoComoIzawa o #FutbolistaDobleEmpleo, bastantes buenos chistes, si me preguntan…

—Y no olvides que poco después, el Kaiser de Alemania, anunció su relación con una amiga de la novia de Genzo…— le recordó Aoi, riendo.

—Pues… era de esperarse. El Kaiser siempre anuncia sus relaciones con chicas de gran reputación, su ex, según sabía era la Miss Alemania del año— confirmó Tsubasa

—Sinceramente, sí que hemos dado de que hablar a la prensa. En lo personal, luego de que tu anunciaras tu boda, no imaginé que yo mismo contribuiría a los escándalos del año— bromeó Aoi.

—Me pregunto, quién se atreverás a superar sus escandalitos… ¿Jun? Tal vez anuncie su boda con Yayoi, llevan mucho saliendo, ya es tiempo…

—Lo mismo que Matsuyama…— recordó Aoi

—Pero él ya vive con Yoshiko, para mí que ellos quieren ver si funciona primero así, a ellos los descarto— aseguró el japonés.

—Quizás tampoco Jun, yo más bien creo que será algún soltero, cómo Ishizaki dijo, tal vez Nitta o quizás Soda, Soda es una galán empedernido…—

—Bueno, quedó demostrado hace poco, que los mujeriegos también se enamoran. Leí que el artista del campo, Pierre Le Blanc, anunció un noviazgo formal, poco antes de los octavos de final— siguió diciendo Tsubasa.

—En ese caso, la bomba será Gino, sale con Alice Bossi, pero pronto anuncian un noviazgo oficial, seguro—

Y así siguió la noche, hasta que ambos chicos espetaron sentirse cansados y deseosos de dormir. Tsubasa llevó a Aoi a su habitación, antes de él mismo retirarse a dormir, acompañado por la bella mujer que desde hacía años compartía cama con él. Lo último que concluyeron de su charla fue que el siguiente gran escándalo, los disputaban Nitta o Soda.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Por la mañana… (09:50 AM)=**_

 **Hotel Eurostars Madrid Tower (Restaurante)**

—Vaya, hasta que llegas— le dijo Conti a Aoi, al verlo aparecer por la entrada del Hotel. Junto al japonés, Jin caminaba, vistiendo una nueva muda y claro, muy sonriente. El viaje de regreso había resultado muy placentero y el mismo Tsubasa, les había llevado a la estación, presumiendo su más reciente adquisición, un _Acura NSX_ color blanco, que además de lujoso y cómodo, resultaba ser un transporte muy eficaz.

—No es tan tarde, pero el boleto de regreso, estaba programado para las 6:30, el taxi de regreso tardo 20 minutos en dar con el hotel y esta vez, se lo di por escrito— comentó el japonés, siendo Jin la única que comprendiera su argumento.

—Ya… pues… el avión sale a las 11, ¿desayunan rápido o…?— siguió Conti.

—Desayunamos con Tsubasa— aseguró Jin en una sonrisa.

—Vale, entonces, ¿vienen? Iré a por Gino y Alice que se la han pasado en el bar… están, celebrando o algo así, porque creo ya finalmente son novios— se mofó el delantero.

—Pues ya se estaban tardando— siguió Aoi con mofa— Vamos, quiero burlarme un ratito—

—Que malo eres Aoi— se quejó Jin en una sonrisa.

Lo que resto de tiempo en el hotel, el equipo se preparó para regresar a Italia, se tomaron fotos, se brindó una vez más por el pase a cuartos y finalmente, se especuló un poco sobre quién podría llegar a ser el contrincante para la siguiente ronda. En punto de las 11, los jugadores y el equipo técnico estaban ya en el aeropuerto, abordando un avión que tras dos horas de vuelo les dejaría en el aeropuerto de Milán.

Apenas llegaron, Jin encontró a su padre esperando, acompañado de Tao y Lin a que su vuelo aterrizara, tras varios comentarios alegres sobre su experiencia en España, Zhao interrogó a Aoi y a Gino para obtener los detalles del viaje. Por supuesto, el equipo pasó por alto el incidente que Aoi les narró y aseguraron al padre de Jin que todo había marchado viento en popa. Zhao conforme pero no tranquilo porque su hija estuviera más cerca de realizar un viaje demasiado largo al Japón, les acompañó al departamento de Jin, donde siguieron las celebraciones y tras la retirada de Zhao, el partido televisado que la Juventus jugaba en contra del PSV.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Dos semanas después. Última semana de Abril. Lunes**_

 **=Estadio Giuseppe Meazza=**

El vestidor estaba vacío, a excepción clara de Zhao y Aoi quienes mantenían una charla, bastante seria. El padre de Jin, había acudido como lo prometido a mirar el partido de ida que el Milán enfrentaría, en contra del equipo elegido. Nada más y nada menos, que el Bayern Munich, había arribado a Italia por la noche, para disputar en encuentro de cuartos de final, que en la directiva se había programado en punto de las 10:00 AM.

En esos momentos, el estadio estaba a reventar, pues alemanes e italianos, junto a extranjeros de otros países, se habían apiñado en el recinto para ser espectadores de un gran encuentro. El Bayern, había liderado no solo la Bundesliga sino también el grupo en que había sido sorteado durante la primera fase del campeonato, junto al Barcelona, llevaba todos los partidos invictos y sin empates, el Milán y el PSG, junto a la Juventus y el Valencia, habían tenido al menos, un bajo en la fase de grupos y pagado las consecuencias. Además de todo, el equipo germano contaba con el Kaiser, Sho Shun Ko y Levin, resguardados por el compatriota de Aoi, Wakabayashi. El Milán, igualmente se defendía, con Conti, Aoi y el portero italiano, considerado como _La Mano de Oro_ , seleccionado nacional, capitán y portero número uno de toda Italia, incluso por encima del portero de la Juventus que hasta el momento había liderado la Serie A.

—Bueno, dada tu actitud tan noble y tú perseverancia para con mi hija, soy un hombre de palabra y más que nunca, he de cumplirla. Llevas a tu favor que llevaste y trajiste a Jin sana y salva de Madrid, por lo que esta mañana estoy aquí presente para verificar que ganes el partido, no solo tú, sino tú equipo y así, ganarte el derecho divino a viajar a Japón con Jin, durante el mes que dura aproximadamente un mundial de futbol— espetó Zhao con una sonrisa. A últimas fechas, el chico que hacía ostentar el título de yerno, le caía cada vez mejor.

—Créame señor, daré lo mejor de mí para ganar. Solo mire, este encuentro, será sensacional. ¿Le molesta si seguimos nuestra charla camino al campo?— preguntó Aoi con una sonrisa y enfilando a la salida, tenía que apresurarse para entrar a la cancha. Zhao lo siguió, escuchando sus discursos sobre la victoria que obtendría, cuando, alguien a sus espaldas, llamó su atención.

—Vaya, vaya, pareces muy seguro de poder vencerme, Aoi— al girarse, el japonés se encontró ni más ni menos que con Genzo, quién portando su típico uniforme de portero, con la gorra del Bayern, se dirigía al campo seguido de Schneider, Levin y Sho.

—Bueno, tengo fe en anotar al menos un gol— respondió Aoi en una sonrisa.

—Esperemos que sea así… de otro modo, Tsubasa y yo hablaremos mucho sobre tus habilidades adquiridas en Italia. Él ha estado diciendo que has mejorado y que serás un elemento clave en el Mundial— le alagó Genzo en una sonrisa.

—Tengo mis momentos…. Aunque yo más bien dudaría de que Genzo Wakabayashi fuera un digno portero titular del Japón, si pierde hoy— se mofó Aoi.

—Siempre tan gracioso… ¡Suerte, enano! Te veré después del partido…— se despidió Genzo, revolviéndole el cabello y retirándose del lugar. Zhao miró unos momentos al portero y a sus amigos, hasta que los perdió de vista.

—Señor, su palco está hacia la derecha, aunque si gusta, Jin y Alice miraran el encuentro desde la primera fila, sígame, en ese caso— explicó Aoi. El encuentro estaba por comenzar y él tenía que unirse al equipo. Zhao optó por la segunda opción y siguió al japonés, tratando de hacer memoria.

 **:-:-:**

El reloj marcó el minuto 57' del segundo tiempo. El marcador estaba muy desigual, desde que el encuentro hubiera comenzado, Schneider y Levin se habían encargado de marcar dos tantos a Gino, quién tras el tiro de fuego del Kaiser había quedado algo resentido de la mano. Aoi y Conti trataban por todos los medios de superar la defensa de Sho, pero habían sido rápidamente derrotados por Wakabayashi quien hacía gala de sus técnicas para defender su portería.

Con la llegada del segundo tiempo, el marcador se había puesto 2-1 cuando Aoi logró superar a Sho y aprovecharse de un leve descuido de Genzo para anotar. Sin embargo, al minuto 55' el tercer tanto del equipo germano caía en pies de Sho, que había logrado superar la defensa de Conti, el juego aéreo de Aoi y la mano de oro de Gino. Aquel no estaba resultando ser un partido para el Milán, por momentos, el espíritu decaía y el pensamiento quedaba ahí: no habría pase a semifinales.

Cuando el minuto 67' llegó, Gino detuvo dos tiros de fuego seguidos, lastimando su mano, al borde de quizás, no poder participar en partidos siguientes. Para el minuto 70' Conti fue lesionado por un defensa alemán, que derrapó demasiado cerca de él y pateó duramente su tobillo, por supuesto, nadie pensó que fuera intencional, pero el cambio tuvo que ser necesario. El ataque quedaba en manos (o pies) de Aoi, quién tras mucho intentarlo, marcó el segundo tanto, dejando el marcador 3-2 al minuto 81'. Con el pitazo final, el marcador quedó 3-2 con el último gol anulado, por haberse encontrado en fuera de lugar. El Milán perdía en casa, siendo el siguiente partido su única salvación, pero considerablemente, el fin para las esperanzas de Aoi.

Antes de que salieran a vestidores, el Milán se reunió en las bancas para ser animados y para recibir un gran discurso de Gino que les implantó fe, esperanza y seguridad para llegar a Munich, la semana siguiente y derrotar al Bayern. Alice se encargó de animar al portero italiano y conducirlo a la enfermería, Conti había sido llevado tras su salida y antes de partir, Aoi pasaría a verle, por supuesto, después de charlar con Zhao. Jin, trataba de hablar con su padre desde sus asientos y antes de que Aoi llegara hasta ellos, Genzo, le tomó del hombro.

—Aoi, jugaste muy bien— le dijo el arquero— Tsubasa tiene razón, has mejorado y te has convertido en un jugador de talla internacional—

—Gracias Genzo, digo lo mismo de ti. Estoy seguro que seremos un gran equipo en el Mundial— respondió Aoi, entregado a la emoción de estar frente a un amigo.

—Pues claro, nos irá muy bien. He leído que acudirás acompañado, causaste sensación en los periódicos— expuso Genzo.

—Si bueno… justo ahora, creo que no iré acompañado. ¿Aquel hombre de allá? Bueno, digamos que mi suegro no me lo permitirá, prometió que si ganaba, entonces dejaría a Jin, mi novia viajar conmigo, pero como he perdido…— espetó Aoi alicaído, señalando a Zhao y a Jin.

—Tu suegro… es ¿Zhao Hou Wang? ¿El de los autos?— cuestionó el portero mirando donde Aoi señalaba. Al instante, el japonés reaccionó.

—Pero… ¿lo conoces?—

—Sí, su empresa se asoció hace años con un negocio de mi padre. Desconozco si aún sigue dicho contrato, mis hermanos han expandido mucho los negocios y yo no he reparado mucho en ese ámbito. Ya sabrás que mi familia…— comenzó a explicar el portero. Entonces, Zhao y Jin llegaron hasta ellos.

—Aoi…— le dijo Zhao

—Señor, Jin, les presento a mi amigo, Genzo Wakabayashi, portero titular del Bayern, de la selección de Japón y el mejor portero del mundo entero— presentó Aoi radiante, consiguiendo que si dialogo, pareciera a Genzo, un chantaje. Por alguna razón, la mirada que Aoi le lanzaba, no le parecía muy normal.

—Mucho gusto señor, Wang— saludó Genzo, Aoi, e movió y se colocó al lado del señor Wang.

—Wakabayashi… serás… miembro de la familia…— comenzó a deducir Zhao.

—Sí se tata de los Wakabayashi en Inglaterra, entonces sí— aseguró el arquero— Me alegro de ver que recuerda a mi familia… aunque nunca tuve el placer de conocerle…—

—Debes ser el menor, ¿no es así? Tus hermanos mayores aún mantienen negocios en mi empresa…— comentó el señor Wang. Aoi comenzó a hacer gestos raros, señas con la cabeza, movimientos con los ojos y demás cosas, para intentar enviar un mensaje a Genzo.

—Este… yo…— comenzó a hablar el arquero, deseando al mismo tiempo, comprender el mensaje de Aoi. De poco a poco, cayó en la cuenta…. _"Prometió dejarla viajar… pero como he perdido…"_ , todo, se volvió claro para el portero— Si bueno, es que yo no soy un gran empresario. Pero como verá soy bueno en los deportes, de hecho, comentaba con Aoi que pronto nos reuniremos para el mundial. Estoy deseoso de presentarle a mi amigo a mi acompañante… supongo que su hija, novia de Aoi, irá ¿no es así?— preguntó el portero. Zhao sonrió más levemente.

—Bueno… justamente de eso quería hablar con Aoi… prometimos que de ganar este encuentro, Jin viajaría, pero…— resumió Zhao mirando a su yerno.

—Pero señor, Aoi se esmeró lo más que puedo, inclusive me anotó dos tantos y en todo el campeonato he sido el portero invicto, no llevaba ni un gol, hasta este partido— admitió Genzo al señor Wang, mintiendo, pues no era verdad que estuviera invicto, en los dieciseisavos, había sufrido un gol.

—Oh… pero… no estoy seguro de que viajar a Japón… por tanto tiempo…— dudó Zhao.

—Le aseguró señor, que si permite a Jin viajar, yo mismo me encargaré de mantenerla segura. No sufrirá ningún riesgo…— prometió el arquero.

—Pero…

—Venga, creo que para todo deportista, un evento de esa magnitud merece ser presenciado. Sobre todo, porque el año que viene, se jugarán los Juegos olímpicos, según sé, Jin forma parte de un equipo de Voleibol…

—Bueno… ¡estoy seguro que esto es plan de Aoi! Pero venga, ya me cansé de ponérsela difícil. Jin, puedes viajar con Aoi…— accedió Zhao, finalmente.

El resto del día, Aoi se reunió con Zhao, Jin y Genzo, que era acompañado por su novia, para festejar el triunfo del Bayern y su victoria frente al padre de Jin.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Tres semanas después. Segunda semana de mayo. Viernes. (07:00 PM)=**_

 **Departamento de Aoi**

El televisor estaba transmitiendo el medio tiempo del partido del PSG que había llegado a las semifinales y se enfrentaba al Barcelona, al día siguiente se transmitiría el partido del Bayern contra la Juventus, pues al final, el Milán no había podido remontar y había sido derrotado.

Mientras el partido se reanudaba los infomerciales pasaban anunciando al ganador del concurso del Kaiser, dejando correr los comerciales de Tsubasa anunciando pan BIMBO, Taro con los nuevos Adidas y Genzo en los nuevos guantes para profesionales.

Desde la barra, Aoi terminaba de preparar dos sándwiches, mientras esperaba a que Jin llegara, pues Alice y Gino habían anunciado que se retrasarían para su noche de películas. Minutos después la puerta se abrió y Jin entró, con dos sobres en la mano.

—Aoi, tienes correspondencia, me la dio tu casero— anunció la china depositando los sobres en la barra y besando a Aoi.

—Vale, ahorita los veo. Gracias. ¿Sándwich?— le preguntó, Jin asintió y tomó un emparedado mientras se dirigía a la sala. Por alguna razón, Aoi sintió que aquello era importante y tomó ambos sobres. Dejó su emparedado en la barra y abrió el primero, se trataba de la convocación a la selección por parte de Munemasa Katagiri.

Debajo, una extraña papeleta que según el remitente, era de Hikaru. Tras un par de dificultades para abrirla, Aoi abrió los ojos de par en par y exclamó:

—¡¿Qué Matsuyama qué?!— Jin dio un salto. Aoi, se dirigió a Facebook, inmediatamente. ¿Qué contenía el sobre?

 **** FIN ****

… _ **por ahora…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, la Champions ya está casi terminada. Los finalistas, como dije en otras historias, son ni más, el Barcelona y el Bayern.

 ***Jin Hou Wang, Alice Bossi, Tao, Lin, Zhao Hou Wang, Shang Lee y demás OC,** son propiedad de **JulyPotter31.**

 ***Me enamoré de mi entrenador** es la sexta entrega oficial de _Rumbo al Mundial_ de la colección _**Mundial de Locos**_ que comenzó, con _Noche de Copas. (Historias y detalles en mi perfil)_

 ***** La colección **Mundial de Locos** contendrá 10 historias, siendo esta, la penúltima de la primera fase _Rumbo al Mundial._ (No se toman en cuenta las extra oficiales _Europa de Amor_ )

 ***Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa, pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA.**

* * *

 **PROXIMO ESTRENO:**

 ****** _ **Un furano enamorado**_ ****** que será protagonizada por **Matsuyama Hikaru** y **Fujizawa Yoshiko.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Finalmente, el fin! Espero que conmigo, y con Aoi, hayan disfrutado de esta historia, se hayan reído y sobre todo entretenido. Con este capítulo, cierro la historia de Aoi para dirigirme a la última historia de la primera fase de este proyecto. ¡¿Me seguís?!

Infinitamente **GRACIAS** por todas sus palabras, sus sugerencias, sus consejos, por TODO. Prometo seguirme esmerando y superando, para traerles contenido digno, divertido y algo cursi. ¡Saludos!

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **ValeMBlackL**

 **Noukinav018**

 **CANDY**

 **Soy fan**

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


End file.
